Um é pouco, Dois é bom?
by Tety Potter-Malfoy
Summary: E se existirem fatos ocultos na história? Harry é gêmeo? Como será esse tal de Kylle? Um é pouco, dois é bom? [HrPO][HD] ou seja, SLASH! mais não incesto!
1. Prólogo

**Um é pouco, dois é bom?**

**Nota Da Autora:**

**Autora:** Tety Potter-Malfoy

**Rate**: K

**Disclaimer**: Nenhum personagem me pertence e não ganho nada em dinheiro com isso.

**Resumo:** E se existirem fatos ocultos na história? Harry é gêmeo? Como será esse tal de Kylle? Um é pouco, dois é bom?

**Recado:** UA (Universo Alternativo) e **SLASH**!, Não gosta? Não leia! Simples, não?

**Pares:** Harry/Draco, Kylle(PO)/Mione, Rony/ ainda não decidi:D

**Betagem**: sem betagem, então, desculpe qualquer erro.

. **Prólogo**

_**Harry James Potter.**_

Arrumava o mais rápido que podia seus pertences num malão, ansiando por poder sair daquela casa o mais rápido possível. Os Dursley's foram excepcionalmente desagradáveis nesse verão e o garoto não via a hora de poder ir pra Toca.

Havia passado seu aniversário sozinho, como de costume, apesar de ter recebido presentes de Rony, Hermione, Gina, da senhora Weasley em nome da família, Hagrid e de Thomas.

Em seu quinto ano, na festa de comemoração ao Ministério ter inocentado Sirius, Harry foi abordado por uma garota da grifinória, e ao contrario do que imaginou, sentiu repulsa. Não que odiasse ás mulheres. Elas eram ótimas. Por exemplo, ele amava a Hermione... como irmã. Depois de quase enlouquecer com esse assunto, ele resolveu se abrir com a amiga que não pareceu surpreendida e acabou dando o conselho dele averiguar se sentia alguma coisa por homens.

No começo, achou a idéia abominável, mais com o tempo foi deixando de sentir tantos preconceitos, e acabou tentando tirar essa duvida. Numa das festas escondidas de Howarts, ele conheceu Thomas, que pertencia a corvinal. Acabaram se dando bem e, ao fim de duas semanas, começaram a namorar.

Harry assumiu pros amigos que definitivamente, era gay. Hermione ficou tranqüila e parabenizou pelo namoro. Rony também... depois de duas semanas tentando se recuperar do choque.

Fazia quase seis meses que estavam juntos, e Harry achava que as coisas estavam ficando mais... frias. Não que não gostasse de Thomas, ele ainda o adorava. Mais estava começando a ficar muito... fraternal. Decidiu esquecer isso por hora e continuar na espera de acabar com aquele período na casa dos tios.

Finalmente havia recebido a carta de Dumbledore, pedindo pra ele pegar o Nôitibus Andante e ir pra casa dos Weasley's que eles o esperavam.

Olhou ao redor, procurando algo que tenha esquecido por distração, como não encontrou, trocou de roupa rapidamente, não ficando nem um minuto na frente do espelho. Só o bastante pra constatar que seu cabelo ainda era arrepiado e que estava limpo.

Pegou sua varinha, e empurrou o malão e a gaiola de Edwiges escada abaixo, parando somente quando encontrou a porta. Caminhou até a sala de estar, onde estava reunida a sua feliz família, e disse, não se importando em soar ríspido:

-Estou indo passar o resto das férias na casa de um amigo, felizmente só nos veremos daqui a um ano que eu espero durar muito. Até lá.

Saiu sorrindo, e entreouviu os tios dizerem:

-Insolente!

-Já vai tarde!

Não se abalando, ele voltou a pegar o malão e a gaiola que estava vazia, pois sua coruja tinha ido caçar com a ordem de ir pra Toca logo em seguida, e caminhou pela rua, até um beco onde estirou a varinha, dessa vez mais confiante que no seu 3º ano.

Um enorme ônibus roxo de três andares parou precariamente junto ao garoto, fazendo a lata de lixo pular de susto.

-Olá, Harry! – disse um sorridente Stanislau, enquanto dava passagem pro garoto subir a bordo. – Não precisa que eu repita tudo aquele blábláblá, não é?

O moreno sorriu. – Não Lalau, eu já sei de tudo.

Subiu ao ônibus, ajudando rapidamente a colocar seu malão e a gaiola presos em segurança, e sentou uma cama, segurando o mais firme que conseguiu em uma das pilastras.

-Então? Pra onde dessa vez?

-A Toca.

A viagem foi bem "saculejante" como sempre, mais dessa vez incluía uma agradável conversa sobre vassouras, com o cobrador. Quando estavam perto de Londres, onde uma velhinha iria descer, o ônibus começou a emitir estranhos barulhos e dar uma pulos nada agradáveis. Logo ele parou bruscamente, quase matando um cachorro e um garotinho no processo.

Ernesto franziu as sobrancelhas e praguejou, enquanto Stanislau fazia o mesmo. Foi o cobrador que falou:

-Eu pensei que já haviam mandado consertar o motor, Ernesto!

-Eu também!

Os dois desceram, junto com um curioso Harry, pra avaliar o estrago. O motor era diferente do dos trouxas, com peças jamais vistas pelo moreno, e em vez de uma densa fumaça preta e fedida, soltava faíscas mágicas de todas as cores como se fossem fogos de artifício.

Harry voltou ao ônibus junto com Lalau, enquanto Ernest ia enviar uma coruja pro mecânibruxo (1).

-Senhores passageiros, sinto informar que a nossa viajem demorará um pouco mais por conta de um problema no motor. Agradeço a compreensão desde agora, quem não estiver satisfeito pode se lançar pela janela ao dar o fora pela porta mesmo.

Harry se sentou um pouco mais confortável na cama, e foi ler o Profeta que havia pegado emprestado do cobrador, enquanto esse ia fazer companhia ao Ernesto que agora maldizia as gerações do mecânibruxo, que, ao que parecia, ia demorar.

Depois de duas horas, quando o homem já havia chegado e agora tentava se desculpar com os dois homens, Harry sentiu um estranho calor vindo de seu colar. A única coisa que seus pais aviam lhe dado e ninguém conseguia tirar nem tomar dele. Pegou o pequeno coração com seu primeiro nome escrito e viu que ele brilhava um pouco mais que o normal.

Franziu a testa mais logo se detraiu com um enorme susto, ao ver Dumbledore aparatar ao seu lado.

-Olá Harry.

-Di-diretor! Que susto. O que faz aqui?

-Me perdoe por aparecer de repente, mais Molly se preocupou com sua demora. Porem vejo que o problema já esta quase resolvido.

O diretor olhava pelo vidro, Ernesto quase engolir o homem que acabava de consertar o motor.

-Sim. Foi somente um pequeno problema. Hum... O senhor vai me levar?

-Eu até o faria, Harry. Mais surgiu um caso de estrema urgência que terei de averiguar. Logo entrarei em contato com você. Espero que aproveite o final das férias.

E com um aceno, ele aparatou novamente. Harry estava atônito. O olhar do professor brilhava com uma estranha emoção e ele parecia mais pálido que o normal.

Resolveu não pensar nisso. Logo o motorista e o cobrador entraram no ônibus e o garoto teve que voltar a se segurar fortemente.

_**Kylle Evans Potter**_

Andava pelos conhecidos corredores da escola com uma firmeza e charme raramente vistos. Ao seu redor iam vários amigos que usufruíam de sua popularidade pra aparecer. Ele não se importava muito, pelo menos tinha amigos que se importavam com ele. Bom, pelo menos com seu bem estar.

Kylle nunca foi o tipo de pessoa aberta e muito afetiva. Seus pais adotivos eram puro-sangue e lhe criaram como tal. A família era prioridade sempre, mais isso não significava demonstrar afeto em publico. Então ele deixava seus sentimentos profundos e pensamentos em seu próprio mundo, e deixava as pessoas verem apenas o que ele queria que vissem.

Conseguiu despistar o grupo que seguia pro café da manhã, e entrou no banheiro rapidamente. Dedicou vários minutos a aprimorar sua aparência no espelho, e logo que saiu foi atacado por alguém que o empurrou pra dentro novamente. Depois de alguns segundos, conseguiu reagir e prensar a pessoa contra a parede. Sorriu felinamente.

-Amélia. Estamos agressivos hoje, não?

A garota sorriu cheia de luxuria, e conseguiu entrelaçar seus braços no pescoço do moreno.

-Kylle... – começou ela manhosa. – eu pensei que era única pra você! Ontem fiquei sabendo da sua agarrada na Julia.

"Só nela?" – Pensou divertido.

-Querida. Eu te disse desde o começo, mais você insiste em não entender. Eu não pertenço a uma. Eu sou de todas. – deu um sorriso irresistível – Mais se você quiser acabar com nosso rolo por causa dessa besteira...

-NÃO! – gritou ela com total horror na voz.- Não, não, não. Eu não queria chatear você! Mais pensei que fosse especial.

Ele sorriu. – E você é.

Ela irradiou e logo passaram pra parte que realmente importava, ou seja, tentar fundir suas anatomias numa dança sensual e extremamente quente.

Quase meia hora depois, Amélia saiu correndo pelos corredores, tentando arrumar a saia e abotoar a blusa. Estava atrasada pra aula. Kylle saiu um pouco mais calmamente, ajeitando o cabelo e limpando as manchas de batom do pescoço.

O moreno tinha aula em poucos minutos, mais sua barriga reclamava por não ter comido nada. No meio do caminho, encontrou com Mandy, sua amiga mais intima. Eles já tinham tido um começo de namoro, mais ela não agüentou as traições e acabaram virando muito amigos.

-Toma. Peguei uma torrada com geléia de pêssego pra você.

Ele sorriu encantadoramente e aceitou a torrada, caminhando junto com ela pra sala de Feitiços.

-Então. Quem foi a vítima dessa vez?

-Amélia. Descobriu meu rolo com a Júlia.

-Só com ela?

Kylle riu abertamente e confirmou com a cabeça.

-Lerda. – comentou Mandy.

-Ela até que é gostosa. Não fico com garotas pela cabeça delas, ou então teria que voltar a namorar você por falta de opção.

-Uau. Isso foi gentil.

Ambos riram e entraram na sala de aula.

Tiveram três aulas, e isso significava dois intervalos. Traduzindo, mais duas seções de amassos. Entre a primeira e segunda aula quem o abordou foi Angélica, e no outro intervalo, Kátia.

Agora era o intervalo pro almoço e Kylle se encontrava firmemente ao lado de Mandy. Precisava ter seu almoço reforçado pra se recuperar da manhã.Quando estava andando pelos corredores em direção á próxima aula, uma coruja voou até ele, deixando um pequeno bilhete.

"_Senhor Hustfield,_

_Queira comparecer á diretoria o mais rápido que conseguir, por gentileza. _

_Diretora Fiona Fergalios."_

Franziu a testa. "Essa mulher me ama! Não é possível". Mais antes que conseguisse formar outro pensamento, uma mão feminina com belíssimas unhas feitas o agarrou pela blusa, puxando pra uma sala vazia.

"Lá vamos nós de novo".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Eu sei... nome bem tosco! (esconde o rosto com as mãos)

_FOI MAAAAAAAAAL!_

_:P_

_Se esconde_

_Eu sei! Eu sei! Eu sei!_

_Sei de todas as reclamações do gênero: "Outra fanfiction Tety?" ; "Cadê a atualização de Love Strange Love?"_

_Well, estou trabalhando em LSL, e logo postarei ela! Não se preocupem. O mais importante: __**EU NÃO VOU ABANDONAR NENHUMA FIC!**_

_Com o tempo eu vou atualizando!_

_Essa daqui pode demorar mais que as outras por ser uma intrometida! Mais não agüentei em dobrar o Harry! -_

_Espero que tenham gostado!_

_Me desculpem por não agüentar novamente... ¬¬"""_

_Beijos!_


	2. Revelações

**Um é pouco, dois é bom?**

**Nota Da Autora:**

**Autora:** Tety Potter-Malfoy

**Rate**: K

**Disclaimer**: Nenhum personagem me pertence e não ganho nada em dinheiro com isso.

**Resumo:** E se existirem fatos ocultos na história? Harry é gêmeo? Como será esse tal de Kylle? Um é pouco, dois é bom?

**Recado:** UA (Universo Alternativo) e **SLASH**!, Não gosta? Não leia! Simples, não?

**Pares:** Harry/Draco, Kylle(PO)/Mione, Rony/ ainda não decidi:D

**Betagem**: sem betagem, então, desculpe qualquer erro.

**1º Capitulo : **_**Revelações**_

_**Kylle Evans Potter**_

Um barulho se ouviu na porta da diretoria, e uma senhora baixinha e gorducha com inteligentes e astutos olhos escondidos por trás de grandes óculos de armação, deu a permissão pra entrada.

O estudante entrou do aposento, fechando a porta atrás de si. Trajava as vestes escolares, mais nem isso o deixava menos bonito. Os cabelos bagunçados davam um ar sexy combinando com os incríveis olhos verdes e o porte alto e atlético. Era o sonho de consumo de grande parte da Escola de Magia de Allfavilley, nos Estados Unidos.

Ele tinha uma expressão neutra, quase dura, mais as sobrancelhas se franziam levemente em sinal de curiosidade. Na verdade, Kylle tentava se lembrar tudo que havia feito em dois dias, pra justificar ser chamado novamente em tão pouco tempo na diretoria. Será que Mandy havia delatado que fora ele o responsável pela professora Carmelita ter que cortar o cabelo, pois esse teve um chiclete tão bem grudado que nenhuma poção nem feitiço tirava?

Não. Ela não se atreveria a tanto. Não ele se tratando do herdeiro dos Hustfield. Não ele sendo... **ele**.

O garoto percebeu que a diretora tinha companhia. Em uma das cadeiras em que ele normalmente sentava pra ouvir as normas da escola pela septuagésima vigésima vez, em frente á escrivania, estava um homem de aparência idosa com seus longos cabelos brancos e barba de mesma cor. Seus olhos estavam o observando com bastante interesse e brilhavam com alguma emoção contida.

Kylle descobriu possuir um raro dom, quando tinha pouco mais que dez anos. Ele era _empata_, e isso significava sentir as emoções das pessoas ao seu redor. Várias vezes ele se irritou profundamente por ser afetado por elas, então treinou a si mesmo, conseguindo controlar o dom e ativá-lo quando quisesse.

Dessa vez ele quis, e sentiu vindo do velho homem uma estranha junção de simpatia, curiosidade, emoção e afeto. Isso o fez franzir um pouco mais a testa, afinal, como poderia um senhor que ele jamais havia visto na vida, conhecê-lo tão bem a ponto de sentir afeto?

-Senhor... – a diretora hesitou, franzindo a testa como se não lembrasse seu sobrenome, mais logo continuou – Hustfield, queira sentar-se, por favor.

Depois de fazer o que a diretora havia solicitado, o garoto ficou curiosamente olhando de um para o outro ocupante da sala, esperando numa aparente calma, o que viria á seguir.

-Primeiramente – disse o velho pela primeira vez. Sua voz era rouca, mais dava uma estranha segurança e mostrava determinação. – gostaria de me apresentar. Sou Dumbledore, diretor da escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Ele deu um simpático sorriso que não foi retribuído. Kylle apenas acenou com a cabeça em sinal de cumprimento. A diretora retomou a palavra.

-O que nós temos pra te dizer não é uma história fácil de ser engolida, senhor Hustfield, mais quero que preste atenção. O senhor sabe que era filho adotivo do casal Hustfield, correto? – depois de um breve aceno afirmativo, continuou. – Pois bem, nunca se perguntou qual é sua verdadeira história, ou quem eram seus pais?

O garoto franziu a testa. Tentando imaginar se cortar o assunto, que não era do interesse de ninguém alem dele mesmo, ou ir adiante e descobrir aonde eles chegariam com aquilo. A curiosidade falou mais alto.

-Claro que já pensei nisso minha querida Fiona, mais depois de tentar arrancar informações por anos sem sucesso, acabei desistindo.

Deu um sorriso de canto de lábio. Era, possivelmente, o único em todo colégio que chamava a diretora pelo primeiro nome. Nem os professores se davam essa liberdade, mais depois de se acostumar com visitas quase semanais ao seu escritório, Kylle gostava de fingir uma proximidade entre ambos.

A senhora Galvin torceu os lábios tentando decidir se valia á pena reprimi-lo. Chegou á conclusão que não, então continuou, ignorando o fato de ter sido chamada intimamente na frente de outro diretor, e este sendo um bruxo tão renomado quanto Dumbledore.

- Se tivesse a chance de conhecer sua verdadeira historia, estaria interessado?

Kylle a encarou por alguns instantes, pensativo. Fazia um ano que seus pais adotivos haviam falecidos e desde então estava morando num orfanato, pois só herdaria sua herança quando completasse a maior idade e ainda faltava um ano pra tal feito. Ter uma família. Ter um lugar pra chamar de casa... Não parecia uma idéia tão ruim. Cruzou os dedos mentalmente pra que não fossem trouxas. Não repugnava totalmente aos sangues-ruins, afinal nunca conheceu nenhum de verdade, mais a idéia de ser um deles, não lhe era muito atraente.

Por fim, acabou concordando. O professor Dumbledore tomou a palavra mais uma vez.

-O senhor prefere ouvir de mim, ou ver, com seus próprios olhos?

-Ver. – respondeu sem hesitar

O diretor de Hogwarts assentiu e conjurou uma bacia que o garoto reconheceu como uma penseira. Dumbledore retirou um frasco com um liquido esbranquiçado e despejou seu conteúdo, se afastando ligeiramente e dando espaço pra Kylle poder mergulhar seu rosto. Confiante, o garoto levantou, e logo que encostou o nariz no liquido, as coisas ao seu redor giraram numa rapidez enjoante.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Caiu numa sala pequena e arejada. As paredes de pedra lisa davam um ar sombrio, mais a abundante iluminação dava um ar aconchegante e tranqüilo. Não havia quadros nas paredes, talvez por privacidade. O único objeto na sala era uma mesa, aparentemente de reuniões. Varias cadeiras ao seu redor, terminavam com a decoração._

_Naquele instante parecia haver uma pequena reunião. Reconheceu Dumbledore, sentado na ponta da mesa. Ao seu lado havia uma sorridente ruiva que tinha seus olhos tão verdes que o fazia lembrar-se de si mesmo. Ao lado dela, um homem com feições marotas e um cabelo arrepiado. A semelhança consigo mesmo, novamente era espantosa. Não teve duvidas de se tratar de seus pais. _

_Ficou feliz por não ter ninguém pra vê-lo ali, e se permitiu deixar as emoções transparecer em seus olhos. Coisas como felicidade, admiração, curiosidade e até uma dose de saudades. Saudades do que nunca teve._

_Do outro lado da mesa, em frente ao casal, estavam dois homens que ele não reconheceu. Um deles tinha um sorriso simpático e bondoso, com vestes simples e o cabelo castanho claro, destacando os olhos da mesma cor. O outro tinha um olhar maroto marcante, cabelos lisos e pretos e uma barba por fazer, deixando uma aparência desleixada._

_Logo Dumbledore perguntou com seus astutos olhos num misto de curiosidade:_

_-Então Lili, conte-nos essa noticia tão maravilhosa e secreta!_

_A ruiva segurou na mão do homem ao lado, e logo em seguida falou com a emoção transbordando em cada palavra._

_-Vão ser gêmeos!_

_Houve uma grande festa na pequena sala, e os outros três se levantaram cumprimentando á mulher e ao moreno. Agora Kylle podia perceber a pequena barriga que já aparecia em Lili. Assim que os ânimos se acalmaram, o homem de cabelos bagunçados continuou:_

_- Mais levando em consideração os negros tempos que estamos vivendo, tememos pela vida dos gêmeos e queremos guardar segredo. Ainda mais, depois da profecia. Os gêmeos estão programados pra nascer no final do mês de julho. Tememos que isso chegue aos ouvidos d'Aquele-que-não-se-deve-nomear, Alvo._

_-Entendo. Estão certíssimos. Voldemort não pensaria duas vezes antes de matá-los.- o diretor ficou um momento pensativo e Kylle achou que o clima era de expectativa tão grande que quase dava pra senti-la.- Creio que o ideal seria escondê-los com o feitiço fidelius, até os bebês nascerem, então acrescentamos alguns outros feitiços._

_Todos na sala acenaram com a cabeça em concordância e alivio pela segurança proporcionada ás crianças._

_-Também queríamos lançar um feitiço pra anular essa informação da memória se algum de nós estiver sobe tortura._

_Dumbledore confirmou e logo que todos aceitaram, ele moveu a varinha num movimento rápido e preciso._

_-Agora, falando de coisas mais amenas, já decidiram os nomes?_

_Lili sorriu pro homem de feições simpáticas e respondeu:_

_-Sim aluado. Vão se chamar Harry James Potter e Kylle Evans Potter._

_Kylle sentiu um aperto no peito de falta de ar e seus olhos arregalaram involuntariamente. __**ELE ERA UM POTTER**__? Por Merlin! Isso é impossível! Simplesmente im-pos-sí-vel!_

_Conhecia toda a saga dos Potter, apesar de nunca ter visto nenhuma foto, sabia que haviam morrido num atentado e que Harry tinha sobrevivido. Mais em nenhum livro ou reportagem vira algo sobre Lílian Potter ter gêmeos! Será que ele era tão insignificante assim?_

_Apesar de todo o espanto o garoto conseguiu sentir-se abandonado. Obrigou-se á voltar sua atenção e tentar entender e responder todas as perguntas que rondavam sua cabeça._

_-E... não é somente isso! Já decidimos os padrinhos. O do Harry será você Sirius, se aceitar o papel e jurar não levar meu filho pro mau caminho._

_O homem com as feições marotas pareceu ofendido e logo depois deu um enorme sorriso._

_-Eu? Que absurdo Lili. Não que eles precisem de mais exemplos alem do pai._

_-Você pretende jurar, almofadinhas? – perguntou James, divertido._

_-Nem morto!_

_Todos riram e Lílian continuou, deixando Kylle apreensivo._

_-E o do Kylle será, obviamente, nosso doce Remo!_

_O homem com feições gentis sorriu enormemente também, agradecendo a confiança e logo depois entrando na conversa sobre o time de quadribol que os meninos torceriam. "Eca! Bulgária? Não torceria pra aquilo nunca!" Kylle ficou espantado em ver como o homem gentil podia ficar maroto tão rapidamente. Seu padrinho..._

_Sem tempo pra pensar em mais nada, tudo começou a rodar novamente, em um misto de cores._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quando o escritório da diretora se refez ao seu redor, ele encarou Dumbledore que o observava calmamente.

-Um Potter? – não se preocupou em esconder o espanto e incredulidade em seus olhos.

O diretor suspirou e indicou que ele se sentasse.

-Sim, senhor... Hustfield? – Kylle pareceu confuso. Aquele nome havia sido seu desde que se lembrava, mais lhe parecia estranho agora. – Tenho certeza que conhece a história dos Potter, mais me deixe contá-la de outro ponto de vista. Usamos o feitiço fidelius na casa em que moravam, porém o escolhido pra guardar o serviço foi Peter, outro amigo, pra ser mais difícil de Voldemort encontrá-los. Bom, Peter os traiu e o esconderijo foi achado. Voldemort entrou na casa quando você e Harry tinham pouco mais de um ano. Ele matou seus pais, e quando chegou ao berço que vocês ficavam, lançou a maldição da morte no seu irmão, que acabou lançando de volta por uma magia branca antiga feita por acaso, pelo amor de Lílian em querer salvá-los.

Quando chegou á casa, Hagrid somente encontrou Harry. Nessa parte eu somente imagino que alguém da vizinhança tenha pegado você e dado pro orfanato de onde seus pais o adotaram.

-Por que... Por que vocês nunca me procuraram?

-Te demos como morto. Ninguém havia presenciado nada, e como Hagrid só encontrou Harry...

-E porque eu nunca fui citado na história do Potter? – disse amargo, sem se preocupar em cortar o diretor.

-Não queríamos alarde pra esse assunto. Preferi manter você em memória e não colocá-lo na mídia estando morto. Existia um túmulo com seu nome ao lado da dos seus pais. Logicamente eu mandei retirar assim que soube que continuava vivo.

Kylle sorriu amargamente.

-E como me achou?

-Creio que ainda carrega a única lembrança que tem dos seus pais? A corrente?

Kylle se sentiu bastante exposto por ter alguém que conhecesse tanto sobre ele. O garoto logo tirou a corrente de dentro da blusa e observou novamente. Era apenas um pingente em forma de coração com seu primeiro nome nele.

-Sim. Essa mesmo. Bem, Lílian era muito receosa com a segurança de vocês dois, e por isso, colocou um feitiço de localização nesse pingente. Nunca me lembrei disso, até que precisei entrar em contato com Harry e o feitiço me veio á memória. Estranhamente apareceram dois pontos de localização, ao invés de um só. Primeiro pensei que seu colar havia sido roubado, mais logo investiguei direito, e descobri o paradeiro do segundo herdeiro dos Potter.

Kylle suspirou. Era muita coisa pra um dia só.

-E o que acontece agora?

-Bem, você tem a opção de ignorar que eu estive aqui e seguir com sua vida. Creio que não será reconhecido aqui nos Estados Unidos. Ou... Você pode pedir transferência pra Hogwarts, junto com seu irmão e começar sua história como Kylle Evans Potter.

Kylle fitou uma parte do teto, pensativo. Seus pais biológicos e adotados estavam mortos, mais ele ainda tinha um irmão e sabe-se lá quem mais. Ali nos Estados Unidos ele ainda voltaria pro orfanato mais uma vez, e depois, viveria numa casa, sozinho.

Não. A idéia de ficar sozinho não lhe agradava. Abominava, na verdade. Achando que seria uma aventura agradável e interessante, ele finalmente se decidiu.

-Vou me transferir pra Hogwarts.

Dumbledore deu um grande sorriso e confirmou com a cabeça.

-Que bom, senhor Potter. – Pela primeira vez, Kylle sentiu seu nome soar de forma... _familiar_? – Enquanto você empacota seus pertences, eu irei cuidar de sua transferência. Acha muito brusco se fossemos hoje mesmo?

O garoto balançou a cabeça negativamente e depois de uma breve despedida, saiu da sala da diretora pra arrumar suas coisas e se despedir de alguns amigos e de uma boa parcela da população feminina. "Ô vida difícil!" pensou animadamente.

Se despedir se tornou uma tarefa árdua. Primeiro ele quase apanhou do time de quadribol do colégio por abandoná-los. Depois teve algumas seções de despedida particular, mais infelizmente não deu pra todas. E por fim ainda teve que se despedir da Mandy, o que se tornou bastante difícil visto que a garota se pendurou no pescoço dele, numa tentativa de mantê-lo lá.

Algumas horas depois, ambos, Dumbledore e Kyle, que agora carregava quase um quilo de presentes pra não se esquecer de nenhuma das _suas_ garotas do colégio, pousaram no escritório do diretor, em Hogwarts.

Primeiro, o diretor lhe explicou algumas normas e regras de Hogwarts (enquanto ele falava Kylle ficou observando a sala) e logo depois foi pro assunto pessoal.

-Então, Kylle. Você está muito cansado pra conhecer algumas pessoas?

-Não, senhor.

-Então, se importa de falarmos com Sirius e Remus antes de você conhecer Harry? Não sei ao certo a reação de seu irmão, mais acho que ele ficará tão chocado quanto você. Creio que os meninos possam nos ajudar.

-É meu padrinho?

Dumbledore deu um bondoso sorriso confirmando com a cabeça e fazendo Kylle se sentir uma criança. O diretor foi até a lareira e, depois de alguns minutos, dois homens surgiram nela.

Ele os reconheceu pela memória que havia visto. Estavam mais velhos, porem não haviam mudado muito. Kylle ficou parado, os avaliando de cima a baixo e tentando decidir o que sentia. Suas feições eram neutras, mais sua mente estava um turbilhão.

Sirius olhou pra Dumbledore, com a testa franzida.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, professor? – percebendo a presença do garoto ele deu um caloroso sorriso e acrescentou. – Harry! O que está fazendo aqui? Pensei que tivesse na Toca!

Kylle olhou pro diretor, que havia sorrido levemente. Logo depois olhou pro seu padrinho. Ele tinha um sorriso simpático, mais não deixava de ter as sobrancelhas franzidas em confusão.

-Sirius, Remo. Quero lhes reapresentar Kylle Evans Potter.

Ambos ficaram imediatamente sérios e arregalaram os olhos incrédulos.

-O QUE?

Dumbledore apenas acenou em confirmação, e em segundos Kylle se viu prensado pelos dois homens num forte abraço. Quando se desvencilharam, Remo tinha lagrimas nos olhos e Sirius um enorme sorriso.

-Mais, como isso é possível, Professor?

Em seguida, Dumbledore se pôs a contar a história da adoção e do colar, fazendo os dois homens se maldizerem por não terem lembrado.

-Uau! Eles são idênticos.

-Sim. James ficaria orgulhoso de ter dobrado seus genes no planeta. E em dois rapazes tão belos.

Logo, ambos perceberam uma abismal diferença entre os dois. Harry teria corado fortemente com o elogio, mais Kylle apenas agradeceu e deu um sorriso convencido.

Algum tempo depois de conversarem sobre amenidades como comida favorita e time de quadribol, que decepcionou Sirius por não ter acertado, afinal o Kylle torcia cegamente pro _Holyhead Harpies _(1), o que provava seu idolatro pela população feminina do mundo, o diretor alertou que iria buscar Harry.

Pela primeira vez, Kylle ficou nervoso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Harry James Potter.**_

Bateu na porta da Toca algumas vezes e mal teve que esperar alguns segundos pra ela ser aberta. Uma Gina crescida e madura apareceu com um grande sorriso no rosto.

A ruiva já teve seus anos de "amor ao Harry", mais felizmente superou e conseguiu um bom amigo. Agora a garota era super popular no colégio por ter _desabrochado_ com o passar do tempo. Namorava o Dino, coisa que ainda irritava seus irmãos mais velhos, mais estava feliz.

Ela deu um grande abraço no moreno e logo o ajudou, carregando a gaiola de Edwiges pra dentro.

A senhora Weasley logo veio da cozinha, ansiando por ver _seu_ garoto bem. Havia ficado tão preocupada com a demora que acabou chamando Alvo pra encontrá-lo. Deu-lhe um abraço de urso e logo o chamou pra comer algo.

Antes de entrar na cozinha, Rony e Hermione apareceram. A garota se jogou nos braços do moreno em um fraternal abraço, e logo ele cumprimentou o ruivo, também com um abraço.

-Como você está, Harry?

Hermione havia crescido e se tornado uma bonita adolescente. Não nos padrões vulgares, mais que a observasse criteriosamente veria que ela possuía bons atributos. Seu cabelo ainda era cacheado, porem agora os cachos estavam completamente domados. A aura ao seu redor ainda era de uma pessoa inteligente e responsável, mais depois de seis anos ela havia relaxado bastante e desflorou seu lado brincalhão e corajoso o bastante pra quebrar regras... ainda que obrigada pelos meninos.

-Bem Mione, e vocês?

-Tudo beleza companheiro. O atraso foi problema no Nôitibus? Eu nunca ouvi falar daquele ônibus enguiçar. – comentou Rony.

Rony havia crescido e agora competia entre um dos mais altos do colégio. Havia ficado mais alto que o Harry por uns cinco ou mais centímetros, já que o moreno também havia desenvolvido. O rosto do ruivo ainda tinha aquele espírito quase infantil de fazer brincadeiras e se divertir.

-É... Como sempre, minha atração pela sorte mostrou funcionar bem. – disse o moreno sarcástico, enquanto acompanhava ambos pra cozinha, onde seria empanturrado de comida pela senhora Weasley que, só pra não perder o costume, resmungava de sua magreza.

Depois do horário do almoço, quando Harry e Rony discutiam quadribol jogando baralho, e Hermione lia calmamente um romance veela, a porta da frente deu sinais de que alguém havia chegado.

Como era a casa dos Weasley's, visita inesperada era mais normal que ver Harry de cabelo bagunçado, por isso, ninguém levantou. Mais logo Molly entrou na sala de estar, acompanhada de ninguém menos que o professor Dumbledore.

-Olá á todos.

-Boa Tarde, professor. – responderam os meninos alternadamente.

-Harry, será que seria muita crueldade lhe retirar de uma brincadeira tão incrível pra trocarmos uma palavra?

O moreno balançou a cabeça negativamente, começando a desconfiar dos olhos brilhantes do diretor. Todos evacuaram a sala, acenando rapidamente pra ambos. Logo que estavam sós, Dumbledore se fez confortável em uma poltrona e começou:

-Harry... o que eu tenho pra te dizer pode ser uma revelação um tanto quanto inesperada, e eu espero que você saiba como reagir á ela...

E pela próxima hora, um bestificado Harry ouvia atentamente cada palavra proferida pelo diretor, ficando cada vez mais espantado e com vários sentimentos mesclando dentro de si.

Susto, desconfiança, felicidade, descrença... e uma grande dose de esperança. Afinal, não eram todas as suas chances de ter uma família que estavam descartadas. Ele tinha um irmão! Por Merlin, _um irmão_! Uma curiosidade enorme se apoderou dele. "Como será que ele é?"

-Venha, Harry. Ele está no meu escritório com Sirius e Remus. Venha logo conhecê-lo e poderemos saciar o resto das duvidas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) - O Harpias de Holyhead (Holyhead Harpies) é um time galês muito antigo, fundado em 1203. Ele sempre foi formado unicamente por bruxas. As vestes do Harpias são verde-escuras e têm uma garra dourada no peito.

A derrota infligida pelo Harpias aos Gaviões de Heidelberg em 1953 é considerada, pela maioria dos entendidos, um das melhores partidas de Quadribol a que já se assistiu. Com a duração de sete dias, o jogo foi encerrado com a espetacular captura do pomo pela apanhadora do Harpias, Dulce Griffiths. O capitão do Gaviões, Rodolfo Brand, num gesto que se tornou famoso, desmontou da vassoura no final da partida e pediu em casamento a capitã do time adversário, Gwendolyn Morgan, que o surrou com a sua Cleansweep Five.

(chora conpulsivamente). Eu sei! Eu **seeei**! Deveria atualizar LSL primeiro... mas... mas... Eu **amo** o Kylle:D

Mais a próxima att vai ser o Love Stange Love... _eu espero_...

Well, espero que tenham gostado do primeiro cap! Eu estou com tantas idéias pra fic que vou ficar com dor de cabeça:D

Propagandinha bááásica: 1- Eu jah att 12 é demais guys:D

2- Passem no meu blog! O endereço esta em homepage no meu profile!

Á todos que leram e não deixaram recado, muito obrigada! Mais... deixa um dessa vez, poxa vida! Hunf!

Aos que leram e deixaram:

**Black.Alexa:** Ahhh beta lindaa! Tbm to doidinha pra escrever o Draco, mais sinto dizer que ele soh vai aparecer no 3 ou 4 capitulo! (chora). Valeu a revieww! Eu **amo** quando vc gosta das minhas ficzinhas! Kissus.

**mirian suzana:** É o sonho de consumo de qquer um, né não? o Harry dobrado! O Draquinho? Tbm to morrendo pra vê-lo, mais como eu disse pra Alexa, ele soh aparece no 3 ou 4 cap, num sei ao certo. Espero que tenha gostado do 1 capitulo! Beijos

**Ge Black:** Hauhuahuahua. Sim, ela tbm eh meu filhote... soh um pouco mais renegado! Uahuhaua... Maaais... vc viu que eu att rápido? Tava programando ser mais lenta... , Espero que tenha gostado e que tenha respondido alguma das perguntas. Quanto ao Kylle, ele é uma versão sonserina do Harry com traços grifinorianos.. auhuauhahu... Então, o que achou do 1 cap? Kissus

**Lis Martin:** Iai? Demorou o cap? Ahh, fico tão feliz que tenha gostado da idéia. Quanto ao seu palpite... (Tety finge que se destraiu com suas unhas roídas). Hauhauhuha... Quem viver, verá! Ahuuahuha... espero que tenha gostado. Kissus

**Brunu:** Que bom que gostou! É tãão bom receber reviews apreciativas que vc nem sabe! Iai? Gostou do cap? Nesse o Kylle aqueta um pouco seu fogo... mais deixa ele chegar em Hogwarts... ou no Beco:D Kissus

**Nanda Lilo:** Ahhh, eu amo receber elogiu! (ego inflando). Que bom que gostou, fico muiiito feliz. Quanto á fics com o Harry dobrado creio que só em inglês. Mais creio que nenhuma nesse estilo não... enfim... sou estréia! Auhuhauha... Então? Gostou do cap? Kissus.

Como diriam os teletubes: é hora de dar tchau!

Huauhauhah

Repetindo umas cem vezes, lógico! xD

Kissus guys!


	3. Conhecendo

**Um é pouco, dois é bom?**

**Nota Da Autora:**

**Autora:** Tety Potter-Malfoy

**Rate**: K

**Disclaimer**: Nenhum personagem me pertence e não ganho nada em dinheiro (ou em qualquer outra coisa) com isso.

**Resumo:** E se existirem fatos ocultos na história? Harry é gêmeo? Como será esse tal de Kylle? Um é pouco, dois é bom?

**Recado:** UA (Universo Alternativo) e **SLASH**!, Não gosta? Não leia! Simples, não?

**Pares:** Harry/Draco, Kylle(PO)/Mione, Rony/ ainda não decidi:D

**Betagem**: Vilon

. **2º Capitulo : **_**Conhecendo...**_

Demorou cerca de duas horas para as chamas da lareira do escritório se esverdearem e Dumbledore surgir com um Harry com as sobrancelhas franzidas no máximo e que não poderia parecer mais confuso e chocado.

Todos na sala pareceram parar de respirar quando olhos verdes bateram em verdes de mesma intensidade. Um demonstrava nervosismo, falta de jeito e uma intensa surpresa, enquanto o outro tinha feições neutras com um simples sorriso brincando em um dos cantos dos lábios.

Kylle também tinha sua cota de nervosismo, mais não demonstraria isso. Não havia razão pra mostrar. Ele que tomou a primeira iniciativa, ao sentir a cota de nervosismo de seu irmão, se adiantou com a mão estendida e disse pela primeira vez seu nome verdadeiro, achando que não soava tão estranho quanto ele pensou que soaria.

-Kylle Potter.

-Ha...Harry P-Potter.

Kylle preferiu não pensar no quanto ele ficaria parecendo uma criança tímida se gaguejasse. Dumbledore sorriu e então disse:

-Bem garotos, acredito que queiram um tempo pra se conhecerem melhor antes de voltar à Toca. Os ambientes do castelo estão á disposição, menos, é claro, a floresta proibida; como acredito que Harry saiba. – o garoto corou fortemente, mais assentiu – No fim da tarde, nós iremos com vocês pra casa dos Weasley onde ficarão esses últimos três dias que faltam para as aulas começarem.

Depois de um breve cumprimento aos padrinhos, Kylle abriu a porta e esperou Harry passar primeiro, antes de dar um aceno com a cabeça para os outros ocupantes da sala e fechá-la atrás de si. Harry o conduziu até os jardins, tentando absorver tudo que lhe foi revelado e procurando descobrir como agir.

Depois de passar cinco minutos observando tudo ao seu redor com olhos atentos, Kylle se deitou na grama perto de onde Harry estava sentado, encostado num tronco.

-Situação estranha, não? – comentou Kylle marotamente.

-Muito. Como era seu nome antes?

O garoto quase deu um berro de aleluia por Harry ter finalmente começado uma conversa. Mais evitou constrangê-lo e respondeu:

-Kylle Hustfield.

-Dumbledore me falou dos seus pais adotivos. Sinto muito por eles.

Kylle apenas balançou a cabeça, num agradecimento mudo.

-E você? Morou com quem todo esse tempo?

Harry fez uma careta e Kylle riu, gostando de ver o outro se sentir mais confortável.

-Meus... nossos tios. A irmã de nossa mãe, Petúnia Dursley.

Kylle franziu a testa.

-Eu não pensei que tivéssemos tia. Então... como eles são?

-Bem... não são o que podemos chamar de família. São os piores trouxas que existem e abominam a idéia de bruxaria. Ou seja, nos abominam.

-Então você foi ignorado todo esse tempo?

-Maltratado seria a resposta correta, mas porque não mudamos de assunto?

Kylle franziu a testa. Queria saber como o irmão havia sido tratado e não gostou da palavra que esse usou, mais decidiu que teria tempo pra descobrir.

-Então? Você está namorando?

O herdeiro dos Hustfield estava morrendo de curiosidade pra saber se seu irmão era tão conquistador e amante da população feminina quanto ele. Seria, no mínimo, engraçado ter que dividir as conquistas com uma pessoa que era exatamente igual na aparência. Só um pouco mais tímido. Ficou ainda mais curioso quando este corou intensamente e desviou os olhos para a grama, começando a arrancá-la nervosamente.

-Sim. – disse num fio de voz. Kylle tentava decidir se ficava feliz de não ter concorrência tão desleal ou chateado por não poder competir.

-Que foi? Ela é feia? – perguntou sorrindo, tentando descobrir porque o outro parecia tão constrangido. Alguns minutos se arrastaram, e quando Kylle já estava para mudar de assunto, Harry respondeu roucamente, enquanto empurrava os óculos pela ponte do nariz.

-Não... é... "ela".

O outro ficou chocado por um tempo, mas depois começou a rir abertamente. Harry olhou pra ele curioso.

-Realmente, nós nos completamos. – esclareceu.

Ambos riram. Harry um pouco mais histericamente, devido ao alivio de não ser apedrejado pelo familiar mais próximo que jamais havia conhecido.

-Então, ele é bonito? – voltou a perguntar.

Corando mais, se é que isso era possível, respondeu:

-Eu acho. Mais você vai ter que ver, não é?

-Lógico, tenho que ver se ele se encaixa nos padrões de um Potter.

Harry riu relaxadamente. Gostava do jeito do seu irmão, sua imagem soando tão tranqüila era bom de ver.

-Então, o que é essa Toca, afinal?

-Hum... É a casa da família do meu melhor amigo, o Rony, você vai conhecê-lo. E a família dele é super simpática, me tratam como um filho desde o primeiro ano. É o exemplo do que eu acho que seria uma família.

Kylle sorriu fraternal, e concordou com a cabeça. Distraidamente, começou a mexer na sua corrente.

-Você também tem uma!

Olhou pra Harry confuso e logo viu que ele encarava sua corrente.

-Sim. Foi a única coisa que restou do meu passado. Dumbledore me encontrou por ela.

Harry tirou sua corrente de dentro das vestes e se aproximou pra ver se eram iguais. Quando as correntes chegaram próximas, uma luz verde brilhou, formando um círculo ao redor dos dois, fazendo-os franzir a testa. Logo ele desapareceu.

"Que coisa estranha". – pensou Kylle.

Harry arregalou os olhos e encarou seu irmão.

-Que foi?

-E-eu... eu... eu ouvi s-seu pensamento.

Kylle levantou a sobrancelha, cético.

"Está me ouvindo ainda?"

"Sim"

Dessa vez foi Kylle que abriu os olhos, espantado.

-Nossa.

Harry apenas confirmou com a cabeça, mas, antes que pudessem falar mais alguma coisa, uma fênix apareceu, voando imponente no céu. Kylle havia visto-a no escritório de Dumbledore e adivinhou, antes mesmo de Harry comunicar, que o diretor os esperava.

Caminharam calmamente até o escritório do diretor, e este os esperava sorrindo.

-Espero que tenham aproveitado pra se conhecerem um pouco melhor. – quando ambos acenaram com a cabeça, o diretor continuou – Molly nos espera pra o jantar, ainda não falei com ela sobre nossa novidade, achei melhor explicar com calma...

Lupin tinha o cenho franzido e olhava de um pro outro. Acabou interrompendo o diretor.

-Algum problema meninos?

Harry olhou incerto pro irmão e este apenas disse em mente "Vá em frente".

-Bom... Nós... eu não sei bem o que aconteceu... eu fui olhar o pingente do Kylle quando uma estranha luz verde aparecer e logo depois desapareceu... e... então... eu pude ouvir os pensamentos dele.

Os dois padrinhos instintivamente olharam pra Dumbledore, que sorria tranqüilo.

-O elo fraternal está refeito. Sentem-se garotos. – quando estes obedeceram, o diretor continuou. – Quando irmãos nascem eles são unidos por um elo, mas nada aparente, somente um elo que os faz se preocuparem uns com os outros. Um elo de sangue, mais um elo fraco. Gêmeos tendem a ter um elo mais forte. Você, Harry, tenho certeza que já viu Fred e Jorge juntos, sem falar nada. Bem. Eles também possuem esse elo e a comunicação mental, assim como podem sentir as emoções dos outro quando esta é muito forte.

Todos ficaram quietos por alguns segundos até que Kylle olhou pro diretor, o encarando, e já ia abrir a boca pra perguntar quando esse rapidamente acrescentou.

-Não Kylle, seus poderes não tem á ver com isso. Só você os possui.

O garoto concordou, sem perguntar como Dumbledore sabia, deixando os outros três curiosos.

-Acho que é hora de irmos. Molly vai achar que aconteceu alguma coisa se não chegarmos no horário.

Ainda curiosos, os três se aproximaram do diretor que segurava uma chave de portal.

-Achei que seria um choque menor se entrássemos pela porta. – explicou Dumbledore.

Quando aterrissaram no gramado, Kylle tratou de começar a desamassar sua roupa e arrumar seu cabelo. Teria que parecer apresentável. Remus o ajudou com o cabelo e acabou recebendo um raro sorriso de gratidão.

Quando estavam se aproximando da porta, Kylle levantou uma sobrancelha pra casa que se sustentava precariamente e percebeu que aquela família com certeza não era das mais bem sucedidas financeiramente.

Dumbledore voltou a falar:

-Acho melhor vocês dois ficarem pra entrar por ultimo, pra não dar um choque inicial.

Kylle pareceu desapontado por não poder dar esse exato choque inicial que esperava, mais concordou ficando em silencio. Dumbledore bateu levemente na porta. Alguns minutos depois uma mulher atendeu, usando um avental por cima das simples roupas e com um enorme e simpático sorriso estampando no rosto.

-Alvo! Que bom vê-lo!

-Digo o mesmo, Molly. Desculpe o atraso. Venha aqui comigo. Arthur, meninos. – cumprimentou rapidamente o diretor. – Antes de tudo, eu queria dizer que tenho uma novidade surpreendente, mais não se assustem que ela é muito boa. Molly, por que não se senta?

-Está me assustando, Alvo.

-Não se preocupe, já disse que são boas noticias... Porém com certa dose de surpresa.

O diretor olhou pra onde Sirius e Remos estavam parados na porta da sala e acenou com a cabeça. Os homens se afastaram e logo, todos os Weasley's e Hermione puderam ver Harry entrar. Mas era um Harry totalmente diferente do que havia saído de lá na mesma tarde. Esse Harry era seguro de si, e andava confiante. Tinha a cabeça erguida normalmente e um sorriso simples no canto do lábio. Sem contar que a falta dos óculos lhe deixava com um olhar mais penetrante e intenso.

Rony e Hermione franziram a testa, assim como a maioria dos outros. A garota até havia reparado que o moreno tinha um brinco na orelha esquerda, parecido com o do Gui. Quando ia perguntar o que havia acontecido a ele, uma coisa fez todos pararem de respirar e a senhora Weasley pular de susto agarrando o peito com uma das mãos.

Outro Harry apareceu. Dessa vez exatamente como o conheciam. Bochechas rosadas de vergonha, cabeça meio cabisbaixa e nenhum adornamento pelo corpo. Andava normal, porém com uma dose de hesitação.

Dumbledore acalmou a todos e se propôs a contar toda a história. Vários minutos e perguntas depois, e enfim, as caras de susto desapareceram, dando lugar a uma curiosidade e admiração que fez Kylle _quase_ franzir a testa.

-Olá, querido, eu sou Molly Weasley. Será um prazer tê-lo aqui em casa.

O garoto assentiu e disse suavemente: - Espero não dar trabalho, senhora Weasley.

-Oh não! De maneira alguma! – disse ela sorrindo. E logo foi pra cozinha agilizar o jantar sobre o comentário de que eles deveriam estar com fome. O senhor Weasley se apresentou e lego também foi pra cozinha, junto com Dumbledore e os dois padrinhos, pra conversarem mais sossegados.

-Fred Weasley e esse aqui é o Jorge, meu irmão, e olha que coincidência! Formamos um quarteto gêmeo! Que empolgante!

-Realmente Fred! Eles poderiam servir de cobaias pras novas invenções! Aquelas pra substituir a polissuco!

-Não contem com isso, garotos. – falou um ainda corado, Harry.

-Rony Weasley.

-É um prazer. – disse Kylle apertando a mão levantada.

-Hermione Granger.

-Acabaram os Weasley's? – disse o moreno, levantando as sobrancelhas.

Todos riram. E Rony fez que não com a cabeça, divertido.

Kylle observou Hermione. Realmente era uma garota bastante atraente. Tinha um corpo proporcional, coberta por uma calça jeans e uma blusa simples. Suas unhas eram curtas com um tom claro, indicando que não gostava muito de chamar atenção. Os cabelos cacheados não eram volumosos e tinham uma aparência macia.

O moreno aceitou a mão mais a puxou levemente, dando um beijo na bochecha pra sentir seu perfume. Ficou maravilhado. Ela cheirava a pêssegos. _Pêssegos_! Sua única tara, depois das mulheres.

Sorriu e sentou numa poltrona. Sabia que Hermione não poderia ser mais uma conquista, pela carga afetiva que carregava pelo seu irmão, por isso resolveu nem investir. O fato de começar a namorar e ser fiel a uma garota ainda não lhe era atrativo.

Quase gemeu ao pensar em abandonar toda a população feminina para ficar com uma delas. SÓ UMA! Parecia o inferno para ele.

Empurrou os pensamentos pra longe quando ouviu a senhora Weasley chamar todos para o jantar. A cozinha foi ampliada pelo diretor e logo todos estavam comendo a maravilhosa comida da matriarca.

-Você chegou no dia certo Kylle, pois amanhã os meninos irão ao Beco comprar o material escolar que estava em falta quando fomos semana passada. Como são poucas coisas, vocês irão sozinhos.

O moreno assentiu com a cabeça e engoliu o sorriso malicioso que queria se formar em seus lábios. O jantar continuou tranqüilo, com conversas amenas, logo Dumbledore começou a se despedir, assim como Sirius e Remo. O último, porém, chamou Kylle para um canto mais afastado.

- Acha que consegue se adaptar, ou as coisas estão vindo muito rápidas?

-Sobreviverei.

Lupin sorriu, e logo remexeu algo em seu bolso.

- Eu guardei isso e nunca mostrei ao Harry, por motivos óbvios, mas agora acho que vocês apreciarão tê-lo.

Kylle pegou a fotografia que o homem lhe entregava, e observou-a enquanto Lupin saia com um breve aceno que não foi visto. A foto era de quatro pessoas no que parecia ser um parque. Dois garotinhos em balanços, e seus pais empurrando cada um. A única foto de sua família que já havia visto.

Sentiu um incomodo aperto no peito e teve que usar todo seu controle e bom senso para não deixar lágrimas derramarem de seus olhos. Lágrimas de tristeza. Lágrimas de saudade. Lágrimas por um sentimento de perda.

Encostou-se na parede do aposento e respirou fundo várias vezes, com os olhos fechados, tentando organizar os pensamentos e sentimentos que afloraram sem seu consentimento.

Guardou a foto no bolso da calça, e saiu do quarto completamente recomposto com seu andar seguro e a cabeça erguida.

"O que Remo queria?" – escutou a conhecida voz do Harry em sua cabeça, soando descontraída. Olhou ao redor e o viu sentado na sala, jogando xadrez com Rony.

"Nada de mais, conselhos de padrinho". O moreno do outro lado não conseguiu evitar um sorriso, e Kylle se ocupou em relaxar na poltrona perto da lareira.

Horas depois, com todos de pijamas e indo pros seus devidos quartos, um sorriso quase satânico surgiu no rosto perfeito de Kylle, fazendo Harry levantar a sobrancelha e Rony recuar. Só estavam os três na sala, e o jogo de snap explosivo estava ficando entediante.

-Vocês conhecem pokêr, garotos?

-Mais ou menos. Um garoto do segundo ano nos ensinou, mais somos iniciantes. Por quê?

-Conhecem as regras básicas e o modo de jogar?

Rony balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, inseguro, enquanto Harry voltava a perguntar desconfiado:

-Por quê?

-Por que eu estou desafiando vocês dois para um jogo.

-Esquece Kylle, não tenho grana. – disse Rony desanimado.

-E quem falou em galeões meu caro? Eu proponho logros. Por exemplo, se eu perder vocês dizem o que eu tenho que fazer e se perderem, eu vos direi.

Rony e Harry se entreolharam pensativamente.

-Vamos ser nós dois contra você?

-Claro que sim. – respondeu o moreno prepotente.

Os outros dois sorriram e concordaram, mais um arrependimento enorme surgiu em ambos, quando um malicioso sorriso surgiu nos doces lábios de Kylle.

-Quem embaralha?

A disputa foi acirrada, e teve duração até ás duas da manha. Kylle, até então, havia fingido muito bem que era razoavelmente mau no pokêr, porém em um determinado instante, ele fechou suas cartas, e encarou os outros dois garotos.

-Então, qual vão ser as tarefas?

Os amigos se entreolharam mais uma vez, e Harry deu um raro sorriso malicioso, um pouco menos assustador que o do irmão.

-Se você perder, terá que raspar o cabelo.

Kylle engoliu em seco. Amava seu cabelo! Ele era um dos seus mais poderosos charmes e fontes de conquista! Os meninos sorriram amplamente ao ver o quase desespero do moreno, que logo se recompôs.

-Okay. Mais se vocês perderem, terão que fazer... uma tatuagem.

Harry e Rony arregalaram os olhos. Tatuagem era uma coisa trouxa, mas não podia ser apagada com magia! Mexia com contato da tinta nos tecidos da pele, qualquer feitiço danificaria o local.

Kylle observou seu irmão encarar suas cartas e sorri, aceitando a proposta. Acabou ficando temeroso.

-Então pode ir dando adeus aos seus fios rebeldes, meu caro irmãozinho, porque eu tenho um... Full House. – disse, enquanto colocava as cartas cuidadosamente na mesa. Rony chiou que tinha apenas dois pares, mas logo mantinha um enorme sorriso ao ver a cara de puro medo e desespero no rosto de Kylle.

-Uhull! Ganhamos, Kylle vai raspar a cabeça, lalalalalaláá...

Rony estava rebolando em seu lugar, ao mesmo tempo em que Harry batia palmas, porém ambos pararam imediatamente quando um pequeno sorriso apareceu no canto dos lábios de Kylle.

-Parabéns. Bela jogada. Me enganou direitinho, eu jurava que você não tinha nada. Uau! Um Full house!... hãn ...só uma duvida, o que acontece se eu tiver um... Straight Flush? – Harry e Rony deixaram seus queixos vagarem livremente pelo carpete, enquanto tentavam aceitar o que viam. – Será que significa que amanhã teremos um ruivo e um moreno bem parecido comigo na casa de tatuagens?

Rindo largamente, Kylle arrumou a sala, e encaminhou dois estupefatos garotos para o quarto, dando graças aos céus pela última carta ter saído, pois se ele tivesse que dar adeus ao seu cabelo... bom... provavelmente fugiria do país antes disso.

Depois de voltarem ao normal e falarem mal da puta sorte do Kylle, algumas insistentes vezes, os garotos resolveram dormir. Rony foi o primeiro a pegar no sono, deixando seus grotescos roncos como canção de ninar. Harry, que dormia em um dos colchões, observava o estrelado céu através da janela, perdido em pensamentos. Kylle, que estava no colchão ao lado, pensava na foto. Decidido, ele levantou da cama e pegou a pequena fotografia do bolso, retornando pra onde estava com os curiosos olhos de Harry sobre si.

- O Lupin não queria apenas me dar conselhos. Ele me deu também isto, e acho que você gostaria de ver.

Logo estendeu a foto para o outro moreno, voltando a encarar o teto com marcas de infiltrações e com a tinta branca descascada. Quem imaginaria que o herdeiro dos Hustfield, o garoto mais popular e desejado do colégio, um dia se deitaria pra dormir sobre um colchão, numa casa que só não desmoronava por ajuda de feitiços, sendo recepcionado por pessoas que ele nunca vira na vida. Mas lá estava ele, e, estranhamente, não se sentia um maltrapilho e nem irritado com sua condição.

Estava habituado a se acostumar com o ambiente ao seu redor. Podia ser comparado ao camaleão, que muda de cor para se acostumar ao ambiente do momento.

Olhou de relance para o irmão e viu que este sorria afetadamente, pra foto.

-Eu tenho uma foto deles, mas só estão comigo no colo. Provavelmente me esconderam essa para que não descobrisse você._(N/B: Como o Harry sabe que era ele? Podia ser o Kylle huahua)_

Kylle acenou a cabeça afirmativamente, mas continuou calado.

-É tão irritante não se lembrar dos pais. Eu só os conheço pelo que me dizem deles. – após um breve suspiro, Harry devolveu a foto pro irmão, ajeitando melhor as cobertas. – É melhor dormimos ou nem os gritos da senhora Weasley irão me acordar.

Kylle sorriu maliciosamente, e comentou:

-Até porque você tem que repor as energias pro grande dia amanhã. Já pensou onde vai tatuar ou o que? Quem sabe um ursinho na bunda?

Harry lhe deu uma travesseirada e disse emburrado:

-Cala boca e dorme.

Rindo, o outro garoto virou de lado e dormiu com um sorriso superior dos lábios. Amanhã seria um belo dia...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Já ta chato eu colocar as desculpas pelo atraso e o porquê de estar atualizando essa. Bom, eu estava em semana de prova e blábláblá, vocês sabem como eh a vida real e como não controlamos essas coisas, e eu estou att essa simplesmente pq eu a amo! Auahuhua.. Sim, as atualizações das outras virão... soh to com um bloqueio em LSL que vai passar jah jah.

**IMPORTANTE:** Eu tenho uma ajuda pra pedir pra vcs! Alguém tem tatuagem? Eu queria saber de quem tem ou conhece alguém, o processo todo, como eh que faz e o principal: qual o tamanho da dor (comparar com alguma coisa). Pra não ficar uma coisa anormal, e como eu (ainda) não tenho... preferi perguntar, se puderem fazer isso... 

Outra coisa, quem quiser dar dicas do local onde o Rony e o Harry devem fazer e o que devem tatuar tbm sou toda ouvidos e agradeceria a participação.

Esse capitulo não foi dividido em "Kylle" e "Harry" por motivos óbvios. Não sei se o próximo será... Á todos os leitores Dracomaníacos (euuu \o/) Minhas sinceras desculpas... ainda não decidi se ele aparece no capitulo que vem ou no próximo, então, paciência!

Á todos que leram e não deixaram recados, meu muito obrigada, mais... eu juro que seu dedo NÃO vai cair se vc deixar sua opinião... por favor? (olhos brilhantes iguais o do gatinho do Sherk)

Um agradecimento especial ao meu mais novo beta! o// eu quase chorei de horror ao reler os primeiros capítulos, entãão...

**N/B:** Olá povo, eu sou o novo Beta da Tety, Vilon. Estou empolgado com a história, Kylle é bem...sonserino, o que eu adoro. Sarcasmo e uma leve arrogância são temperos ótimos numa pessoa huahua. Mas cadê o Draco? Vamos encher o saco de Tety um pouquinho para ele aparecer logo hehe. REVISEM, viu? Dá trabalho escrever uma história. É como dizem: As revisões são o salário do escritor de fanfics. Até a próxima!

Agradecimento ás reviews do capitulo1:

**Bruna:** Que bom que gostou! Fico muito, muito, muitíssimo feliz com isso. Obrigada pela review e volte sempre que puder!

**Ge Black:** Heyy Ge! Eu já falei o quanto amo suas reviews:D Obrigadaaaa! E quanto aos seus palpites... bom... estão no caminho certo. Vem mais algumas milhares de surpresas por ai, e minha cabeça esta borbulhando de idéias. Foi até por esse motivo que não me controlei e aqui estou eu denovo. Demorou muito? Rsrsrrs, Bom... espero que tenha gostado do capi. Kiss darling.

**Lis Martin:** Oioi! Valeu a review! Que bom que gostou do Lupin como padrinho... ele não é fofo? Bom... quanto ao rabicho... vou ver se coloco essa explicação quando tiver chance, mais acrescendo que não vai ser nada de mais não. Eu ate tinha me esquecido dele de tanto que o odeio! Ahuhaha... De qquer forma.. espero não ter demorado com a att. Beijos.

**Nanda:** Olá! Minha mais nova fã:D Adorei o comentário e espero que esse capitulo esteja as suas expectativas. Quanto ao orfanato e talz... bom.. ambos são ruins, tanto os tios, quanto as freiras.. mais isso agente vê mais pra frente. Por enquanto, meu muito obrigada pelo comentário e espero que dê sua opinião novamente. Beijokas.

**Brunu:** Num é? Eu também amo o Kylle de paixão! Que bom que está gostando da história, isso me deixa tão feliz que vc nem sabe! O que achou desse capitulo? Beijooos.

**Raayy:** Eu também to doidinha pra ver os pares... só não me pergunte quando isso vai ser, pq até o Kylle enjoar da sua vida de pegador... iiiixi! Ahuhuauha. Vc achou o Kylle metido? Ainda não viu nadinha... ahhuauhahua... bom, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo. See ya.

**Estrela Polar:** Que bom que gostou! Eh tão empolgante receber uma review de parabenização! Valeu mesmo. Espero que deixe mais um recadinho. Beijos.

**Raylatan Tidal Tempest:** Que bom que gostouuu! Apaixonada pelo Kylle? Entro pro fã clube! Auhahuh. Eu tbm tem uma queda, quero dizer, desmoronamento, por homens com estilo... Iai? Como está esse capi? Gostou? Beijokinhasss

**Mirian Suzana:** HAUHAHUAHUAHUA. Sabe que o Draco em dobro não seria má idéia? Ahahuua, Mais sinto muito... nessa fic jah tem muita gente dobrada.. :D De qquer forma... bom, antes tarde que nunca! Vc pelo menos deixou uma review e me fez feliz! Huahua, Obrigada pelos elogios, estou a espera do seu próximo recadinho então! kiss.


	4. Sobre tatuagens e Malfoys

**Um é pouco, dois é bom?**

**Nota Da Autora:**

**Autora:** Tety Potter-Malfoy

**Rate**: K

**Disclaimer**: Nenhum personagem me pertence e não ganho nada em dinheiro (ou m qquer outra coisa) com isso.

**Resumo:** E se existirem fatos ocultos na história? Harry é gêmeo? Como será esse tal de Kylle? Um é pouco, dois é bom?

**Recado:** UA (Universo Alternativo) e **SLASH**!, Não gosta? Não leia! Simples, não?

**Pares:** Harry/Draco, Kylle(PO)/Mione, Rony/Pansy

**Betagem**: _Vilon_ – mais esse capitulo esta sem beta, por falta de tempo. XD

. **3º Capitulo : **_**Sobre tatuagens e Malfoys...**_

Harry lhe deu uma travesseirada e disse emburrado:

-Cala boca e dorme.

Rindo, o outro garoto virou de lado e dormiu com um sorriso superior dos lábios. Amanhã seria um belo dia...

Os meninos tiveram dificuldade em serem acordados, pelo fato de terem ido dormir de madrugada, mais nada que cutucadas dolorosas da Hermione, o sol queimando suas pupilas e as cobertas sendo retiradas não resolvesse.

-Da próxima vez, Granger, vou fazer questão de dormir peladão. – resmungou Kylle, caminhando pro banheiro, logo depois de ter seu edredom arrancado brutalmente.

A garota corou, mais ainda assim sorriu marotamente, voltando a cutucar Rony que parecia semi-morto.

Em meia hora todos estavam na mesa da cozinha, devidamente vestidos e compartilhando um belo desjejum que consistia em grandes quantidades de ovo, bacon, pão de queijo, tortinha de abóbora e outras guloseimas.

-Remus ficou de passar aqui, e já deve estar chegando. Disse que Alvo havia passado algumas informações á serem transmitidas á vocês dois. Logo depois poderam ir ao Beco.

Os meninos afirmaram com a cabeça e continuaram a se empanturrar de panquecas com mel e ovos com bacon. Quando terminaram, todos se reuniram na sala, á espera de Dumbledore e Lupin, que não tardaram a chegar, se anunciando com leves batidas na porta.

Depois de todos os devidos cumprimentos, e de Lupin se certificar que Kylle havia se adaptado a casa e havia dormido bem, ambos os homens se sentaram na sala, com o mais velho iniciando a fala.

-Hoje eu vim aqui para falar rapidamente sobre os cofres em Gringotes. – Harry pareceu constrangido, porem Kylle se inclinou pra frente. – Logo que a ligação entre vocês foi refeita, a parte destinada ao Kylle da herança, até então oculta, foi adicionada ao seu cofre, Harry, passando a ser uma "conta conjunta" digamos assim. Se não quiserem, basta pedir para separarem. – os irmãos se olharam por um momento, e Kylle balançou a cabeça negativamente para Alvo - Bom, e quanto a sua herança por parte dos Hustfield, Kylle, ela será sua assim que completar a maioridade.

Os dois garotos acenaram e Dumbledore sorriu, estendendo uma chave pra Kylle, uma bem parecida com a que Harry possuía. Lupin os encarou e começou a falar:

-Fiquei sabendo que estão indo sozinhos para o Beco, e espero que tenham juízo, rapazes! Harry sabe o que está em jogo, e na verdade, todos vocês sabem. Fiquem juntos e qualquer coisa, apertem firmemente o colar de vocês, e digam o locam pra onde querem ir. O melhor seria de volta pra A Toca. Hermione e Rony se segurem bem neles, no momento, se precisar é claro... mais sempre é melhor prevenir! Vai que acontece...

-Acho que já deu pra entender, padrinho. – comentou Kylle num habitual tom sarcástico. Os meninos riram e o lobisomem corou, sorrindo levemente. Antes que fossem, o diretor acrescentou:

-Ah, Kylle, antes que eu me esqueça, sua carta de Hogwarts. E estendeu ao moreno o pergaminho. Os garotos se despediram, e pegaram a chave de portal, feita pelo senhor Weasley, para chegarem ao Caldeirão Furado.

Em alguns minutos finalmente puderam sentir o cheiro do vento da liberdade. Kylle olhou ao redor curioso, observando a variedade de pessoas que freqüentava o bar, naquele momento razoavelmente vazio. Tanto que ninguém reparou ter Harry Potter em dobro. Por fim se virou para os grifinórios e perguntou com um animado sorriso.

-Então? Onde tem uma casa de tatuagens por aqui?

Rony perdeu a pouca cor que tinha no rosto, e Harry mordeu o lábio nervosamente.

-Não tem nenhuma. – disse o moreno, infelizmente ao mesmo tempo em que uma distraída Hermione respondia:

-No final dessa rua trouxa.

A garota corou quando recebeu um olhar agradecido e dois furiosos e incrédulos.

-Desculpa. – sussurrou enquanto corria pra seguir Kylle que já estava saindo do bar.

Seguiram rua abaixo sem falar muito. Rony parecia que colocaria o café da manhã pra fora com a tentativa, e Harry não parecia melhor já que tentava esquentar suas mãos mesmo o dia estando agradável. Kylle e Hermione vez ou outra trocavam alguns comentários, mais o moreno ainda não se sentia totalmente em casa.

Chegaram na loja e os garotos bem que tentaram passar direto, fingindo não ter visto o aviso enorme que continha vários desenhos de braços e peitos tatuados, e as letras que piscavam em vermelho berrante: Don's Tatoo, porem Kylle os segurou pega gola, e encaminhou ambos para dentro.

-Bom dia. – cumprimentou uma simpática garota de cabelos vermelhos que Hermione desconfiou ter somente os olhos livre de tatuagem.

-Confesso ser um ótimo dia, e ele acabou de melhorar. Qual seu nome? – comentou Kylle galante, fazendo Mione revirar os olhos e os garotos grunhirem. A recepcionista conseguiu abrir mais ainda seu sorriso e continuou, dessa vez se debruçando no balcão pra chegar mais perto.

-Danna. Em que lhe poderei ser útil? – perguntou diretamente pro Kylle, passando a língua nos lábios logo em seguida.

-Infelizmente a mim nada Danna, mais esses dois jovens desejam fazer uma tatuagem cada.

Ela pareceu desapontada, mais em seguida deu as costas e voltou com três pastas.

-Aqui estão vários tipos de desenhos para vocês escolherem, mais também fazemos imagens de sua preferência. Só precisa trazer o desenho e falar com o tatuador.

Enjoados, Rony e Harry pegaram uma pasta cada e se dirigiram para as cadeiras que tinham na recepção.

-Quero que você separe o melhor tatuador daqui, está bem? O trabalho tem que ser bem feito. – comentou Kylle.

- Venham comigo. – o moreno a seguiu juntamente com Hermione para as salas nos fundos. – Don, tem cliente. Ele diz que quer o melhor serviço.

-Olá. – cumprimentou um simpático homem. Ele já tinha seus quarenta anos e varias tatuagens também. – O senhor é?

-Potter. Kylle Potter.

-Bem senhor Potter, afirmo que aqui você só terá o melhor atendimento, mais pra lhe deixar mais seguro, eu mesmo farei sua tatuagem.

-Muito abrigada, senhor, mais não é pra mim e sim pra meu irmão e um amigo. Eles estão escolhendo as figuras ou tentando fugir daqui. Espero realmente o melhor trabalho.

-Claro, claro. Se quiser referencias Danna pode te mostrar, ou fotos de outros trabalhos.

-Não creio que será necessário. Eu volto em uma hora para buscá-los, está bem?

Depois das despedidas e recomendações sobre limpeza de Hermione que pareceu não conseguir se controlar, eles saíram da sala de volta pra recepção. Rony o fuzilou com o olhar no momento em que se encontraram. Harry parecia tentar ficar bravo e não rir ao mesmo tempo.

-Você está louco Potter? Alguém poderia ter se machucado! – sussurrou o ruivo com sua voz mais irritada.

Kylle gargalhou, e depois baixou o tom de voz replicando:

-Tentou sair foi, Rony? Aposta é aposta...

O ruivo bufou e Hermione perguntou:

-Afinal, o que aconteceu?

-Kylle colocou um feitiço de choque na porta... eu só não sei como conseguiu, afinal, ainda é menor de idade.

Sorrindo, o moreno respondeu.

-Não foi um feitiço, foi um artigo de uma loja de logros e brincadeiras. Mais, bom, eu e Hermione vamos comprar meus materiais e o que falta de vocês. Nos vemos em mais ou menos uma hora. Vou confiar no voto de vocês, garotos. Não me decepcionem, e mostrem a coragem de um homem, pelo amor de Merlim.

Pegou na mão da garota e se dirigiu pra porta, tendo o cuidado de desativar o brinquedo antes de tentar abri-la. Acenou pra Danna e logo eles estavam voltando ao Caldeirão. Hermione chamou a atenção de Kylle pelo perigo do brinquedo, mais o menino logo explicou que eram jovens e tinham que aproveitar a vida com pequenas coisas assim. Em minutos conversavam animadamente sobre as peças pregadas. O garoto tinha sua coleção de histórias varias vezes maior, mais a Mione não ficava pra trás contando os fatos que tinha passado com Fred e Jorge.

Eles passaram no cofre para pegar dinheiro, e até trocaram certa quantia por dinheiro trouxa, para pagar as tatuagens. Em seguida foram para a loja de livros. Hermione seguiu para a seção de livros literários, e Kylle foi até o balcão.

-Hogwarts 7º ano. – informou ele, e logo o senhor estava rodando a loja e arrecadando livros, sem nem olhar para a lista de material. O garoto aproveitou e procurou um livro sobre o colégio, mais especificamente, sobre as casas.

Eles haviam tocado no assunto mais a visão grifinória poderia ser um pouco distorcida. Ele queria a descrição sem opiniões, para poder saber o que pensar sobre tudo. Enquanto passava distraído pelas estantes, ouviu o barulho da porta que anunciava a chegada de alguém. O atendente havia ido lá pra trás pegar algo, e Hermione estava perdida entre as estantes. Kylle nem ao menos olhou, e continuou folheando um livro para ver se lhe agradava.

-Potter! Que surpresa agradável!

Assim que Kyle virou para encarar um loiro de olhos cinzentos, captou toda a confusão que este sentia no momento. Foi tão incrivelmente forte que ele quase se bloqueou. O garoto era da mesma altura, e os músculos mostravam que praticava quadribol. Suas roupas estavam impecáveis, assim como seu cabelo e feições.

-Potter... você está... diferente. – logo depois o loiro pareceu reconquistar a compostura, apesar de sua confusão continuar em alto nível, e comentou. – Andou tentando mudar o visual para aparecer mais, Pottinho? Desculpe avisar mais você falhou miseravelmente.

O moreno levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Claro, eu posso só perguntar se o parâmetro de charme é você? Por que se for, eu estou lisonjeado em ter falhado.

Sorriu superior e em seguida perguntou friamente:

-Afinal, eu conheço você?

Sentiu uma onda de raiva e... decepção vinda do loiro, e se controlou pra não franzir as sobrancelhas. Chegou a imaginar se aquele seria um ex-namorado do Harry, que o tratava irritantemente desde o término, afinal, decididamente havia tensão sexual ali.

-Bateu a cabeça tentando fazer outra cicatriz, Potter? Quem sabe a fama não está sendo o bastante? Mais acho que exagerou desta vez.

Antes que um dos dois pudesse responder, Hermione chegou com um livro em mãos, olhando fixamente pro loiro.

-Malfoy...

-Sangue-ruim. – respondeu ele como um sarcástico cumprimento.

-Kylle, você achou o que queria?

-O cicatriz agora esta usando codinome pra não ser reconhecido? Que prepotência...

Kylle sorriu de lado e disse:

-Foi uma maneira sutil de perguntar o que esta acontecendo, loiro. Bom, deixe-me poupá-lo o transtorno. Há pouco tempo, eu descobri ser o irmão gêmeo perdido do Harry, enfim, longa história e logo logo sairá nos jornais e você poderá ficar a par dela. Como pode ver, eu não tenho cicatriz – disse tirando os cabelos da testa – e me chamam de Kylle Potter, é um prazer conhecê-lo.

O sonserino estava bestificado. Quase abandonou a pose malfonyana ao abrir a boca, mais logo fechou e encarou a mão do outro, estendida. Não conseguiu deixar de lembrar outro momento na história em que ele fazia isso com outra pessoa bem parecida. Hesitando por alguns instantes, ele apertou a mão e disse:

-Draco Malfoy.

Kylle moveu a cabeça respeitosamente como todos os costumes bruxos pediam, deixando o loiro um pouco mais surpreso.

-Conhece os costumes bruxos, Potter?

Para a surpresa do próprio Draco, o sobrenome não levou o rancor de sempre, e saiu quase suave. Pra seu horror, ele gostou disso.

-Fui criado por bruxos, Draco. – respondeu o moreno, se permitindo o uso do nome de batismo. Malfoy não chegou a fazer cara de desgosto. Antes que Hermione pudesse lembrar que estava ali, ou um dos dois iniciarem outro tópico de conversa, Kylle agarrou o braço e fez cara de dor.

-Kylle? – chamou Hermione, preocupada.

-Agora eu sei onde Harry escolheu desenhar a merda. – e logo saiu pra sentar num banco da loja, ainda agarrando o braço, os dois o seguiram e Hermione não agüentou a risada, e a frase que veio em seguida:

-Senhoras e senhores, o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro.

Draco parecia confuso, mais não fez nenhuma pergunta, ainda mais pra uma sangue-ruim. Kylle fechou os olhos se concentrando em algo, e depois abriu parecendo melhor.

-Acho que consegui controlar. Parece um apenas um formigamento agora. – sorriu prepotente e virou-se pra Draco, ainda intrigado por conhecê-lo melhor. – Então Draco, você conhece Harry do colégio.

O loiro sorriu de lado, contradizendo toda a apreensão que sentia, sem saber que a pessoa a sua frente podia sentir também, e respondeu sarcasticamente:

-Pode-se dizer que somos grandes amigos.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

-Kylle, não tínhamos que ir ver os meninos?

O moreno acenou com a cabeça, ainda divertido com o loiro, e pagou seus livros, inclusive os da Hermione, e pediu pra entregar na Toca. Olhou pro loiro que procurava algo nas prateleiras e disse:

-Já vou indo, Draco. Nos encontramos no trem pra Hogwarts eu suponho?

-Definitivamente. – respondeu, manejando a cabeça de forma simpática.

Kylle pegou Hermione pela mão e a conduziu pelo Beco Diagonal agora lotado. Percebia algumas cabeças acenarem em sua direção, e retribuiu, achando que ser Harry era levemente incomodante.

Chegaram na loja e Rony estava sem blusa, sentado numa cadeira, aparentemente ainda em choque por ter feito o que fez. Harry estava saindo da sala, com os lábios vermelhos e levemente sangrentos, provando que deve ter mordido eles a maior parte do tempo.

-Deixe-me ver. – pediu Kylle, mal segurando a animação. Harry corou.

-Anh... na verdade... eu fiz duas.

Hermione e Kylle abriram a boca em completo espanto, mais o segundo se recuperou com uma cara safada.

-Gostando da dor em, Harry?

Mais depois voltou a pedir pra ver. O garoto havia feito um pomo de ouro na parte de dentro do braço, alem de um dragão no peito, que estava escondido pela toalha. A pele ainda estava avermelhada e inchada, mais dava pra ver os detalhes perfeitos do desenho. O irmão aprovou.

Hermione virou-se pro Rony.

-E você? O que fez.

O garoto levantou e virou de costas, mostrando um leão que parecia preparado pra atacar. O comprimento dele ia de trás de um ombro ao outro. Era incrivelmente bonito.

Depois de anotar todas as recomendações (Hermione) e conseguir vestir as camisas, com as tatuagens protegidas, eles saíram de volta ao caldeirão pra poderem voltar pra casa.

-Pelo amor de Merlim, se mantenham cobertos ou a senhora Weasley vai me matar. – comentou Kylle, enquanto seguravam um chapéu. Antes que Rony pudesse soltar a ameaça que estava na ponta de sua língua, tudo começou a girar e em segundos eles estavam no seguro terreno da Toca.

------------------------------------x--------------------------

**N/A:** Era a vez de atualizar essa? Enfim, não lembro mais. XD Vou atualizar devagar e sempre. Esse fim de ano foi um rolo total pra mim com vestibular, formatura, recuperação... enfim, uma looucura. Meu beta? Sumiu! E na verdade eu to indo viajar hoje, então tenho que postar AGORA, ou só em janeiro. Perdoem os erros, por favor. Pelo menos o cap taí.

O porque de Harry ter desenhado um Dragão, talvez seja pra lhe dar força e lhe lembar que já derrotou um, o que será o Tio Voldy comparado a isso? Vou tentar fazer ele explicar mais pra frente. Por trás dos panos e inconcientemente, o Draquenho ganhou uma homenagem, hum? E ele apareceu nesse cap! Deus abençoe a autora! XD Nos próximos ele vai estar mais presente e talz.

Fora isso, **FELIZ NATAL** pra toooooooooooooooooodos vocês!

Vou responder as reviews e espero por mais e mais! Não se acanhe! Eu adoro todas elas!

Beijos achocolatados.

**Raylatan Tidal Tempest** : Vou tentar mandar um email avisando, mais estou tão atolada por agora! Enfim, obrigaaada pelos elogios e pela review! Se EU tivesse 5 minutos com o Kylle, ele iria querer casar logo depois. HAHUAUHAHU. Beijos.

**Nanda Lilo:** Hey linda! Ameei a review! Uau, fiquei lisongeada de ter uma fã numero 1 XD. Desculpa a demora, realmente andei ocupada, mais taí mais um cap. Espero que tenha gostado e deixe mais uma review comentando. Beijos.

**kamila youko:** Brigada pelas dicas! E que bom que vc jah tem palpites, só não posso falar sobre eles! AHHUAUHAHUAHU, Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Beijos.

**Raayy:** O Kylle sempre consegue ser mais metido! Ahuauhahuhuahua, vamo ver se a Hermione conserta XD. Brigada pela Review! Beeeijos.

**Penelloppy Malfoy:** O Kylle não eh muito de briga maaais, quem sabe? Eu prometo muitas emoções pela frente! Beijokinhas.

**Isaa:** Sim senhora, terá o Tio Voldy sim... tem que ter pra atrapalhar, não? Auuhauha Brigada pela Review! Beijossss.

**Nanda:** o Harry se rebelou no lance das tatoos. Aahuuhauhauhauh. E eu amo review, então pode sempre mandar e comentar que eu vou adorar! Kiss.

**Vilon:** "Ou então, uma lua crescente azul na virilha." Hellouuu? Depois EU que sou safada... hunf! Ahuahuhauhuahu, valeu as sujestões Vilonzinho linduxo! E vc sumiu, beta! Hunf! Desculpa mesmo, mais não to com tempo de te mandar. O próximo eu mando bem antes, promessa! E dê noticia logo. Kissus.

**Miyu Amamyia**: O Harry nunca faria uma tatoo com o nome do namorado... ele nem tem certeza que as coisas estão indo bem... ahuahuahuhuahu. Esse namô aparece no próximo cap! Beijos e brigaaaaaaada pela review! XD

**mare:** Ain! Perde essa vergonha! Eu aaaaaaaamo reviews! Brigadão por comentar! Que bom que ta gostando... beijos.

**Mirian Suzana**: lógico que ajudou. Suas amigas são corajosas e se eu fosse fazer uma tatoo, também me chapava antes... auhahuahuhuauha. Brigaaada pela review, eu adorei. Beijos...

**Yas**: Hey, valeu a review! Espero que tenha gostado dos locais das tattoos… E larga essa preguiça! XD Beijoooos.

**Ge Black:** Ahhh, eu AMO receber review sua Ge!!!! Se abrir um fan clube pro Kylle me diz que eu quero entrarrrr! Aauhhauhuauha. Adorei as opções de tatuagem XD mais, hey, ele ainda não sabe que o Draco eh o amor de sua vida, lembra? Auhhuahuahua. Beijundas pra vc também amorrr. E espero que tenha gostado desse. O loiro gostoso nem apareceu direito... maaaaais... XD

**Estrela Polar**: Que bom que gostou! Eu amei a review! Beijossss!

**Sora Black:** Viu que o Harry fez mesmo um Dragão? Gostou? Auhahuhuahua Beijaoooo.

**Raw Potter:** Brigada pela dica, espero que tenha gostado desse cap! Beijos e adorei a review! Kiss.

**FELIZ NATAL** DE NOOOOOOOOOOVO, e desculpem toda essa pressa... Bezoca.


	5. Seleção e apresentações

Um é pouco, dois é bom

**Um é pouco, dois é bom?**

**Nota Da Autora:**

**Autora:** Tety Potter-Malfoy

**Rate**: K

**Disclaimer**: Nenhum personagem me pertence (só o Kylle) e não ganho nada em dinheiro com isso.

**Resumo:** E se existirem fatos ocultos na história? Harry é gêmeo? Como será esse tal de Kylle? Um é pouco... dois é bom?

**Recado:** UA (Universo Alternativo- porém em Hog!) e **SLASH**! Não gosta? Não leia! Simples, não?

**Pares:** Harry/Draco, Kylle(PO)/Mione, Rony/Pansy

**Betagem**: Jota P. M.

. **4º Capítulo: Seleção e apresentações;**

Na véspera da ida pra Hogwarts, todos continuavam aproveitando as férias, como se fosse o começo. Talvez, até mais, pra ficar com a lembrança de um último dia perfeito. Haviam acordado com o usual modo da Hermione, e Kylle não seguiu com sua promessa, porém a ameaça novamente foi dita.

A senhora Weasley ia de um lado a outro, colocando roupas passadas em cima das camas, e colhendo coisas pela casa, como sapatos e livros, na esperança de ninguém esquecer nada.

Os meninos passaram toda a manhã jogando quadribol, e assim que desceram foram direto alimentar seus famintos estômagos com as melhores guloseimas da matriarca, das quais o cheiro já alcançava o céu.

-Estamos com fome, mãe. – sentenciou Ron, como se as caras famintas não falassem por si mesmas.

-Podem sentar na mesa! Vamos, vamos! – disse a senhora, animada em poder alimentar a todos. – Kylle, querido, Alvo pediu pra que você vá de pó de floo até o escritório dele, logo após o almoço.

-Obrigada, senhora Weasley.

Curioso com o que o diretor queria de si, o menino apenas deu de ombros pro olhar inquisidor do irmão, e se dedicou a comer tanto quanto seu estomago agüentasse e nesse sentido, ele se emparelhava com Ron.

-Acho que estou começando a acreditar que o estomago de vocês é um buraco negro sem fundo.

Sentenciou Hermione, depois dos meninos repetirem o prato três vezes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Kylle! Que bom que pode vir.

Comentou Dumbledore, assim que o garoto pôs os pés em Hogwarts. O menino o olhou, acenando com a cabeça em educação, mais intimamente pensando quem seria rude o suficiente pra negar um pedido de um dos maiores magos da atualidade.

-Gostaria de falar comigo, senhor?

-Sim, sim. Você seria amável de me acompanhar até a sala de reunião? Os diretores de cada casa nos esperam, pra que possa ter uma seleção mais discreta.

Sem demonstrar seu nervosismo, Kylle seguiu com o mesmo passo firme e decidido de sempre até o local indicado por Dumbledore. Assim que passou pela porta, não só havia quatro pessoas, como aparentemente, o corpo docente inteiro.

Dumbledore sorriu, e manejou a cabeça, comentando:

-Vejo que teremos testemunhas pra seleção ser mais justa, não é mesmo? Bom senhores, este é Kylle Potter.

O menino inclinou a cabeça, em sinal de cumprimento a todos, e Minerva não conseguiu deixar de comentar o quanto eram parecidos. Snape fez uma breve careta incrédula, ao ouvi-la, mais logo sua face não demonstrava mais do que curiosidade.

-Sim sim, porém vamos ao que interessa logo, pois o jovem Potter ainda tem um malão para arrumar, se me lembro bem como são os jovens. Kylle se puder se sentar. – concluiu o diretor, apontando pra uma cadeira na cabeceira da mesa.

Sem proferir uma palavra sequer, o garoto sentou e sentiu quando alguém lhe colocava um chapéu na cabeça. Harry já havia lhe falado da seleção, antes que os gêmeos Weasley o fizesse se arrepender de ter mudado de colégio.

"_Humm, outro Potter. Vejo que esse não tem alternativa, pois apesar da bravura que tem no sangue, a astúcia supera e a vontade de mostrar todos os seus valores que está aí, apesar das máscaras. Acontecerão importantes coisas, Potter, é só ficar em alerta. Sua casa é: __**SONSERINA**__!"_

Retirou o chapéu da cabeça e percebeu que o único que sorria era Dumbledore, apesar de Snape ter a sombra de diversão pairando sobre o rosto.

-Muito bem, Kylle, amanhã tenho certeza que Draco Malfoy ou Emilyane Fletson estará pronto para lhe mostrar os aposentos e lhe apresentar á Hogwarts por completo. Eles são os monitores da residência, e Severo Snape é o diretor e professor de poções.

Informou o diretor.

-É um prazer, professor, espero contribuir para Sonserina prosperar.

Todos ficaram surpresos ao ouvir pela primeira vez a voz do garoto. Ainda mais por ser uma tão forte e segura. E não só por isso, como também por se dirigir ao Snape com tamanha... educação. Talvez esperassem que fosse a encarnação de Harry, e gritaria em ódio a qualquer momento.

-Assim espero, senhor Potter. – respondeu o professor, se obrigando a devolver a educação oferecida.

E assim o diretor acompanhou Kylle de volta ao seu escritório.

-Nos vemos amanhã, senhor. – disse o estudante, não se atrevendo a ter nenhum tipo de relacionamento intimo com o diretor e chamá-lo pelo nome. Ainda estava em fase de reconhecimento.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-SONSERINA? – repetiu Rony, parecendo apático. Harry tinha emudecido e seu rosto estava drasticamente pálido. Hermione parecia já esperar porque, ao ver que a discussão ia durar, voltou-se ao seu livro sem vontade nenhuma de participar dela.

Para sua surpresa, Kylle encerrou aquela conversa com um simples.

-Ceras no ouvido, Rony?

E logo foi atrás da senhora Weasley pra ver se ela não havia colocado sua cueca _Holyhead Harpies_ na pilha de outra pessoa por engano. Afinal, aquela era sua cueca da sorte, e não podia deixar de usá-la na manhã seguinte.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Alguém viu um par de meias laranja?

-Mãe, cadê minha fita vermelha de cabelo?

-Quem pegou meu livro de Transfiguração?

-Roubaram minha gravata!

-Alguém viu um par de meias laranja?

-Não seja dramático, Fred! Sua gravata está bem ali na cadeira.

-E minha cueca?

-Procurou embaixo da cama, querido? Lá na lavanderia não está.

-Alguém viu um par de meias laranja?

-Gina, sua fita está amarrando as meias de Jorge, bem ali.

-Achei seu livro Hermione! Estava junto com o meu por acidente.

-Ah, obrigada Harry.

-Harry, minhas cuecas estão com você?

-Alguém viu um par de meias laranja?

-Não. Ainda procurando elas?

-Vou ter que ir sem cuecas...

-'Tá doido, homem? Já procurou direito?

-Qual o problema de ir sem, Hermione?

-Alguém viu... hey! De quem é essa cueca azul do _Holyhead Harpies_?

-É MINHA! Valeu Rony! E quem, pelo amor de Merlin, usaria um par de meias _laranja_? Se você perdeu, _agradeça_ em vez de procurar!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Uma confusão de carrinhos era vista por toda estação, e só a despedida quase fez três deles perderem o trem. Porém felizmente todos conseguiram embarcar, e agora estavam no lotado corredor, a procura de uma cabine vazia.

No meio da viagem, depois que Rony e Hermione já haviam feito sua ronda, os quatro estavam numa das ultimas cabines, tentando passar o tempo. Hermione e Kylle liam um livro, apesar do ultimo estar lendo sobre as casas de Hogwarts, e não sobre Poções. Rony e Harry jogavam xadrez bruxo. Ouviu-se batidas na porta e logo um garoto entrou por ela, fazendo todos o olharem.

Era alto porem não tinha muita musculatura. Sua pele branca e cabelos loiros combinavam com os impressionantes olhos azuis, e seu sorriso branco e brilhante fazia Kylle quase colocar óculos escuros. Ele parecia um modelo de cuecas arrancado de uma revista.

-Thomas. – sussurrou Harry com a voz falha e completamente corado, alternando a mirada do novato para Kylle.

-Harry. Vejo que temos novidades. – respondeu o loiro com a voz falhada, mais dava pra perceber que este não estava nervoso e este era seu verdadeiro tom.

O menino de óculos limpou a garganta e se levantou meio incerto, logo em seguida, fazendo as devidas apresentações.

-Amnh, Thomas, este é Kylle, meu irmão... amnh, Kylle, este é Thomas... meu... meu...

-Namorado. – complementou o loiro, ajudando Harry que parecia incapaz de fazer esta apresentação. Significava tanto que seu irmão não lhe achasse um idiota, ou que gostasse de Thomas, ou pelo menos o aturasse, como faziam Rony e Hermione.

Mais o que quer que Kylle tenha achado, ele não demonstrou, nem com expressão nem com olhar, porém apertou a mão que o outro oferecia, e manejou a cabeça, cumprimentando. Depois de algumas educadas trocas de palavras, Thomas levou Harry pra outro lugar, deixando os outros sozinhos na cabine.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Harry James Potter.**_

Thomas o arrastou até uma cabine vazia, e assim que estavam lá dentro, ele sorriu e puxou Harry pra mais perto, enlaçando sua cintura e começando a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço.

-Deve ser tão estranho conhecer uma pessoa tão parecida com você, ainda mais depois de 16 anos... –comentou, entre um beijo e outro.

-É meu irmão Thomas. Está sendo maravilhoso conviver com alguém da família tão próximo. – deu uma pausa, e acrescentou. – Mais foi estranho sim...

Logo não pode mais falar nada, pois seu namorado havia atacado sua boca com a própria, num beijo molhado e lhe sugando todo o ar. Não é que Harry não gostasse dos beijos do namorado, ele gosta, afinal, estão juntos a meses. Mais o moreno não tinha com o que comparar, afinal, além de Thomas a única pessoa que tinha beijado era uma garota, e como ele que teve que guiar, e não sabia o que fazer, foi terrível.

Tinha chegado à própria conclusão de que os beijos descritos nos livros de romance veela de Hermione simplesmente não existiam, e não passava de uma autora com grande imaginação.

Sentiu a mão de Thomas deslizar até sua bunda e, instintivamente, se tencionou. Não que o namorado percebesse... ele parecia muito entretido nos próprios sentimentos.

Em meses de namoro, o casal nunca havia tido sexo em si. Na verdade, Harry não sabia disso. Como fora criado num regime de "pergunte e fique de castigo" as poucas coisas que sabia a respeito de uma relação mais íntima, era o que assistia escondido nas novelas, e sempre era entre uma mulher e um homem. Então, ele simplesmente deixou pra lá. Não tinha coragem de conversar com Rony a respeito, muito menos com seu padrinho, pois temia que este iria morrer de rir.

Pensou que pudesse aprender com Thomas e, como em 6 meses, o mais longe que chegaram foi Harry satisfazendo o namorado com a mão ou a boca, simplesmente tomou pra si de que era isso. A maior intimidade que dois homens poderiam ter. E ficava esperando o dia em que Thomas retribuísse o favor, mais o loiro apenas o ajudava poucas vezes, e sempre com a mão.

Não ligava, afinal o namorado sempre fora carinhoso e prestativo. Ou pelo menos era isso que demonstrava.

--

_**Kylle Evans Potter.**_

Voltou ao seu livro, enquanto via os outros grifinórios trocando olhares. Talvez esperassem que ele se juntasse a eles e dissesse abertamente sua primeira impressão do Thomas. Se fosse isso, eles se decepcionariam. Kylle decididamente não gostava de dizer suas opiniões quando acabou de conhecer a pessoa, seria hipocrisia dele achar que com uma primeira vista já podia saber tudo sobre o garoto a ponto de ter uma opinião concreta e imutável.

Quando decidiu começar uma conversa, pra se distrair, a porta voltou a abrir, e dessa vez mais um loiro passou por ela. Porém esse tinha os fios do cabelo em perfeita ordem, alto e com musculatura de quadribol que lhe proporcionava um corpo invejável, os olhos em tons de prata líquidos não demonstravam nada, a não ser uma leve diversão.

Olhou pra Granger e pro Weasley e manejou a cabeça, aparentemente mordendo a língua pra não falar nada grosseiro. Logo seus olhos encontraram seu alvo, e ele sorriu discretamente.

-Kylle.

-Draco.

Rony, que não ficou sabendo do encontro dos dois, parecia acabado de ter visto Voldemort chorar, pois estava atônito e sua boca pendia levianamente.

-E então? Você será selecionado com os primeiranistas? – perguntou o loiro com sincera curiosidade.

-Não já fui. Sonserina. – respondeu o moreno, não deixando de retribuir quando Draco lhe sorriu com sinceridade, fazendo Hermione levantar uma sobrancelha e Rony entrar mais profundamente ainda em seu estado catatônico.

-Então, será que Granger e Weasley me deixariam apresentá-lo pro pessoal?

Rony abriu a boca, com certeza pra negar ou começar a sua longa lista de xingamentos intitulada como "Usar com Malfoy", porém Hermione o interrompeu, falando um breve: "Fique a vontade", e logo retornando ao seu livro.

Kylle acenou brevemente pra eles e seguiu Malfoy até uma das cabines do meio, e antes de abrir a porta, acrescentou, virando-se pra o moreno:

-Antes que eu me esqueça, Bem Vindo a Sonserina, Kylle. Tenho certeza de que você irá se divertir.

E com isso abriu a porta do vagão, passando por ela e deixando o garoto passar em seguida, para fechar a porta. O que antes eram várias conversas animadas, agora era um silêncio palpável.

-Pessoal, este é Kylle Potter. O mais novo sonserino do pedaço. – disse o loiro, piscando o olho pro citado.

- Pansy Parkinson, seja bem vindo, gato. – disse uma menina de cabelos lisos e curtos, parecendo simpática, porém firme e delicada, segundo seu nariz empinado. Manejou a cabeça e até lhe beijou a bochecha, em cortesia.

-Blaise Zabini. – dessa vez era um moreno altivo, com um sorriso fácil no rosto. Um aperto de mão bastou.

- Emilyane Fletson – uma garota loira de grandes olhos lhe ofereceu um sorriso, e recebeu um beijo na bochecha.

-Draco comentou sobre a mais nova novidade do colégio, mais as diferenças entre você e Potter são palpáveis.

-Sim. Harry é mais espontâneo e... – quase ia dizendo ingênuo, mais não queria fazer seu irmão parecer um idiota, de forma que apenas acrescentou – mais certo.

Blaise deu uma olhada nada discreta pra Draco e logo em seguida disse, como um alerta:

-Você foi escolhido pra Sonserina, Kylle, e isso nos diz que tem a cabeça um pouco mais aberta e pode ver através de máscaras, pois tem a sua própria. Talvez você estivesse destinado a vim, para mudar um pouco as coisas.

Um momento de seriedade foi posto, enquanto o mais novo Potter tentava decifrar todos os alertas por trás das palavras, até que Pansy cortou dramaticamente.

-Vai logo saber que somos a casa mais mal compreendida, lindo, mais pelo menos sabemos como nos divertir.

E o resto da viagem se passou entre risos e fofocas, onde Kylle foi conhecendo um pouquinho de cada um, e se mostrando também, criando laços de amizades que com certeza se fortaleceriam. E mais do que nunca ele teve certeza de que fez a coisa certa.

--

**N/B: **Oi pessoas, bom sou a Beta da Tety, Jota...Bom espero que vc's não se incomodem com a troca de Beta pq o senhor Vilon deu uma sumida, a história ta ótima então por favor revisem, quem sabe assim a Tety não acelera um pouquinho as coisas com o Draco..até.

**N/A:** "escondida" – Entãão, eu seei que demorei. Sim, eu sei que dava tempo de ter escrevido e terminado mais 50 fics, mais, o que eu posso dizer? A vida me pegou de jeito e eu tive que dar tudo de mim na faculdade e nos meus cursos. Não digo que agora está mais fácil, porem pelo menos estou inspirada. Vou tentar muito atualizar o mais rápido possível, e isso é tudo que posso prometer. Deixem recadinhos, okay? Eles me inspiram ainda mais! E a idéia do próximo capitulo já está pronta, porem vou att as outras fics antes. Beeejos, e me desculpem de verdade.

Ps: Obrigada especial a minha beta de ultima hora! Brigaada amour! Bejinhos.

_**Reviews:**_

**Sora Black:** Desculpe a demora. Vamos ver se agora o ritmo de atualização aumenta! rs. Obrigaaada pelo recadinho, e que bom que está gostando, espero que não esteja tão chateada a ponto de não comentar mais.

**Inu:** Well, o namorado do Harry apareceu agora! E incesto é relação entre parentes, tipo, mãe/filho, pai/filha, irmãos... quando eu disse sem incesto, é que Harry e Kylle **não** são um casal. Beejos.

**Nanda Lilo:** Me descuuulpe! Eu viajei nas férias. E depois foi tanta coisa. Enfim, mais um capi, e acho que agora a coisa desenrola! :D Que bom que está gostando? Fã numero um? Será que continua sendo depois de tanto tempo? Espero que sim... O Kylle foi pra Sonse, ahsuahuhauhs, imagina só o que ele não vai aprontar por lá? Uhull! :D Bejo.

**Allexa Black:** Heeey moça! Demorei né? Mais taí mais uma atualização! Draco e Harry não estão juntos, resolvi deixar um pouco mais conflitada, e não tão fácil. HAUSHAUHS. Mais espero que tenha paciência pra ler e comentar os capítulos. Bejos.

**Nanda W. Malfoy:** Nhaa, que bom que gostou! Mil desculpas pela demora e espero que continue lendo e comentando. Kiss.

**Isabely Maltter:** Oláá! Que bom que achou esse meu tesourinho! Espero que continue acompanhando e comentando. Bejinhos.

**Nath Black:** Oiê! Que bom que gostou! Eu tbem amoo o Sirius, e nessa fic ele ta vivoo! "dança" Continue lendo e comentaando! Bejo.

**Ju K.Lender:** Saiu! Demorooooooou que só, mais saiu! HAUSUSAHUHAS, Vai continuar comentando, certo? Por favoooor?

** Mare:** Capi novo na área! Continue lendo e comentando, okaay, eu amoo ler comentário, e vou tentar att mais rápido.


	6. A filha de Snape

**Um é pouco, dois é bom?**

**Nota Da Autora:**

**Autora:** Tety Potter-Malfoy

**Rate**: K – ou seja, **contem NC-17 **(_esse capitulo, por exemplo_)!

**Disclaimer**: Nenhum personagem me pertence (só o Kylle, yaay!) e não ganho nada em dinheiro com isso, mimimi.

**Resumo:** E se existirem fatos ocultos na história? Harry é gêmeo? Como será esse tal de Kylle? Um é pouco... dois é bom?

**Recado:** UA (Universo Alternativo- porém em Hog!) e **SLASH**! Não gosta? Não leia! Simples, não?

**Pares:** Harry/Draco, Kylle(PO)/Mione, Rony/Pansy, Blaise/Mandy(PO)

**Betagem**: _sem betagem_

. **5º Capítulo: A filha de Snape;**

_**Harry James Potter.**_

Assim que voltou pra cabine dos amigos, soube que Kylle tinha ido _confraternizar com o inimigo_, como disse Rony. Trocaram de roupa para o tradicional uniforme Grifinório, e logo estavam dividindo uma carruagem com outros grifinórios que tinham vindo cumprimentá-los e saber se as fofocas eram reais.

-É verdade que você foi atingido por um feitiço e agora tem uma réplica sua andando por aí, Harry – perguntou Neville, ansiosamente.

O trio dourado gargalhou, enquanto os outros se inclinavam para não perder nenhuma palavra. Durante o resto da viagem, o moreno de olhos verdes contou toda a história, sem dar muitos detalhes. Por fim, conseguiu desviar a atenção, mostrando sua nova tatuagem – só a do braço, pois tirar a camisa na frente de seus amigos estava fora de opção.

Thomas havia amado ambas, e não parava de dizer o quão sexy Harry havia ficado, deixando o moreno completamente vermelho e sem graça ao sussurrar erotismos em seu ouvido. O garoto nunca diria, mas as palavras de seu namorado quando começava a lhe cochichar coisas assim sempre pareciam tão... sujas.

Quando entrou no salão principal, percebeu que era, novamente, o principal alvo de fofocas de Hogwarts. Mas pelo menos agora ele tinha alguém com quem dividir esse fardo. Observou a mesa da Sonserina, onde seu irmão já se encontrava, e percebeu que ele estava entre Pansy e outra sonserina que ele nunca havia visto, e que tinha todos os sonserinos mais populares ao seu redor. Pela expressão em seu rosto, ele não era da mesma opinião sobre o fardo de ser alvo de fofocas. Ele, na verdade, parecia estar gostando disso. _"Bom, ao menos um de nós dois está."_

Sendo a noite de seleção, ele não podia ter seu namorado ao seu lado – o que era bom, porque Harry odiava demonstrar carinho em publico, ao contrario de Thomas, que exibia seu relacionamento sempre que tinha uma oportunidade – ele sentou entre seus melhores amigos, trocando cumprimentos e algumas divertidas conversas sobre o verão, com outros grifinórios.

A seleção durou mais do que o estomago de Rony gostaria, mas logo ele estava se empanturrando até não aguentar mais. Por fim, Dumbledore se levantou para os habituais avisos. Depois de falar o de sempre, dessa vez ele continuou para a notícia que todos esperavam saber.

-E, por fim, a fofoca que todos estavam esperando: temos dois alunos transferidos, e ambos estão no 7º ano. Numa seleção discreta, com a presença de todos os chefes de casa, incrivelmente os dois foram para a Sonserina. – algumas palmas se escutaram, vindo da mesa verde e prata – Kylle Potter, o irmão gêmeo do nosso estimado Harry Potter, e Amanda Snape, filha do nosso competente professor de poções. Espero que se sintam em casa, senhores. Agora, novatos, acompanhem os monitores até seus salões comunais. Tenham uma boa noite.

Todos ainda estavam chocados com a notícia, inclusive os grifinórios que já sabiam que Harry tinha um gêmeo, afinal, quem imaginaria que o terrível mestre de poções teria uma filha?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Finalmente, Harry estava no dormitório masculino da Grifinória, e nada poderia deixá-lo mais feliz do que aquela sensação de estar em casa.

-Parece que esse ano vai ser divertido. – Comentou Seamus, enquanto se jogava na sua cama, e olhava para seus colegas com antecipação.

-É, vocês viram a filha do Snape? Quem diria que alguém tão feio pudesse dar origem aquela garota tão linda?

-Huummm, apaixonou, foi Rony? – provocou Dean. – Mas ela é linda mesmo. Eu pegava sem nem pensar duas vezes. Sonserina ou não.

-Poucas garotas você não pegaria, Dean. – brincou Neville, enquanto abotoava os pijamas. – E o Kylle, Harry? Ele é um legitimo sonserino?

O garoto ficou pensativo, enquanto escovava os dentes, mas logo saiu do banheiro e caminhou pra sua cama, respondendo. –Sabe, Nev, a convivência com Kylle ta começando a me dar a idéia de que, talvez estivemos julgando os sonserinos rápido demais. Afinal, nem todos os lufanos são gentis, nem todos os corvinais só pensam em livros e nem todo grifinório é corajoso. Eu, não sei... – ele parecia indeciso do que pensar e, definitivamente corado por estar sendo tão sincero. – vamos esperar pra ver. – terminou, dando de ombros.

**--**

_**Kylle Evans Potter.**_

A viajem com os sonserinos foi incrivelmente divertida. Antes que chegassem à Hogwarts, Kylle já sabia quase tudo que ocorria dentro da casa, e adorou o modo como funcionava. Foram os primeiros a sair do trem, com Draco lhe sussurrando que era para pegar uma carruagem exclusiva para eles. A visão de Hogwarts a noite era incrível, e ele se viu satisfeito com a mudança que sua vida dera, apesar de sentir certa saudade do que deixava pra trás.

Assim que colocou os pés no primeiro degrau do castelo, seu impecável uniforme foi completamente amassado por uma pessoa que havia se jogado em cima de si, num apertado abraço. Surpreso, Kylle tentou se afastar para ver quem era, e assim que seus olhos pousaram nos azuis, ele franziu a sobrancelha, começando a questionar sua sanidade. –Mandy?

-Kylle! – respondeu ela, simplesmente. Como se ainda estivessem na Escola de Magia de Allfavilley. Ele observou ao redor, certificando-se que os sonserinos continuavam ali, lhe observando com olhares indagadores, e logo se voltou pra amiga. – O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, por fim, como parecia que ela não falaria sem isso.

Antes de lhe responder, ela olhou para o grupo que acompanhava-o, e sorriu, acenando a cabeça para eles. - Minha mãe resolveu que estava na hora de uma pequena volta ao mundo com seu novo marido. Acabei ficando com a opção ou de morar com elfos, ou de vim morar com meu pai. Claro que escolhi a segunda na hora, depois que soube que meu pai trabalhava no mesmo colégio em que você estava. – resumiu.

-Potter, não vai nos apresentar sua amiga? – Kylle ainda olhava para Mandy como se ela tivesse duas cabeças, então a garota resolveu fazer as apresentações por si mesma. –Olá, eu sou Amanda Snape, Transferida dos Estados Unidos, a mesma escola que o Kylle estava.

-Espera. Você disse... Snape?

Ela riu delicadamente, fazendo seus cachos se movimentarem. – Sim, sou filha do temível Severo Snape. Algo contra? – Ameaçou, enquanto colocava as mãos na cintura e levantava um olhar sarcástico em direção a Zabini.

Ele sorriu com malicia, enquanto dava de ombros. –É só uma surpresa que ele possa procriar. – E Kylle sentiu uma dose de luxuria vindo dele, então rodeou a amiga com seus braços.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

O mais novo Potter sentou entre Pansy e Mandy, nem acreditando que teria sua melhor amiga junto dele. Ficaram conversando animadamente até o momento da seleção. O jantar passou sem maiores novidades, a não ser o fato de que Parkinson estava sentada incrivelmente perto do moreno de olhos verdes, e fazia questão de lhe falar as coisas no ouvido, apesar de que ela poderia ouvi-la perfeitamente bem se ela usasse seu tom de voz normal. Não que Kylle estivesse de alguma forma, incomodado com isso.

Enquanto caminhavam até o salão principal, com Draco e Emilyane liderando os primeiranistas, Blaise opinou. – Deveríamos dar uma festa de boas vindas para vocês dois. O que acham? – Pansy começou a rodar, animada, enquanto concordava efusivamente. – Super idéia, Blás! Você fica com as bebidas, Draco e Emilyane colocam os sonserinos até o 4º ano para seus dormitórios, e eu cuidarei da musica e de arrumar o salão. Mandy pode me ajudar, e Kylle te ajuda.

Sem esperar por replicas, a morena agarrou a mão da filha do Snape, e ambas correram para dar as boas novas para os monitores. –Vem Kylle. – Disse Blaise, enquanto o guiava até uma passagem secreta que os levaria mais rapidamente para Hosmeade. Ainda não estava tarde o bastante para os locais estarem fechados. Voltaram com inúmeras garrafas flutuando atrás, e passaram furtivamente pelos corredores, temendo serem pegos. – Então, Kylle. A Pansy está se jogando pra cima de você...

O moreno sorriu maliciosamente. – Não costumo deixar nenhuma mulher desiludida, Zabini... E não pense que eu não vi suas olhadas para Mandy... – dessa vez ele franziu a testa. – Ela não é garota de uma pegada, então desista.

Blaise sorriu abertamente e manejou a cabeça – E quem disse que eu procuro uma pegada só? – Kylle não entendia os homens que realmente namoravam uma mulher, mas esperava que Zabini fosse um deles. Por mais que vivesse pegando varias, ele nunca mentiu para nenhuma delas – apesar de mesmo assim, acabar partindo um coração ou outro... ou vários, mas quando se tratava de sua melhor amiga, mudava um pouco.

Entraram no salão pra ver que os outros sonserinos tinham conseguido seu objetivo. Somente sonserinos maiores do que 13 anos estavam na sala. A luz estava baixa, deixando um clima de sensualidade no ar, apesar das musicas agitadas. No centro do salão estava disponível um local para dança.

-Finalmente! – gritou Pansy, aparecendo frente a eles num minúsculo vestido preto, e pegando a cerveja que Kylle bebia para dar um longo gole. Ela sorriu maliciosamente pra ele, enquanto o garoto observava Blaise se afastar, levando as bebidas para uma mesa. –Então, você dança?

Potter sorriu e a arrastou pra pista, sem contestar sua pergunta. Logo ambos estavam se movimentando animadamente, sem deixar de se tocar. Draco tinha pegado uma garrafa para si, e estava num canto, juntamente com Blaise, Mandy, Emilyane e o namorado dela, Tracey Davis. Todos conversavam animadamente sobre quadribol, as aulas, comentavam os professores e abriam apostas pra saber quantos minutos faltavam pra Kylle e Pansy se pegarem. Crabbe e Goyle se pegavam em algum lugar escuro.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Final de festa, a maioria dos sonserinos de anos inferiores já tinha ido deitar, e agora só restavam alguns setimanistas. Emilyane e Tracey já tinham ido aproveitar as regalias de ter um quarto próprio, pela monitoria. Draco não agüentou ver todo mundo com alguém e se retirou aos seus aposentos pra estar inteiro no dia seguinte. Blaise e Mandy conversavam em voz baixa, num sofá.

Kylle estava sentado relaxadamente em um dos sofás, assistindo Pansy trazer outra bebida para eles. Em vez de sentar ao seu lado, ela se acomodou muito bem no colo do garoto, sorrindo. Ela bebeu um gole da cerveja amanteigada e passou a língua pelos lábios, capturando uma gota, sob o olhar atento do sonserino. Ela o olhou nos olhos, e não agüentando mais a espera, grudou seus lábios num beijo agitado e regado a cerveja.

As mãos de Kylle voaram para sua cintura, onde ele começou a fazer uma leve caricia, levantando o vestido dela vagarosamente, e sentindo a pele se arrepiar quando sua mão entrou em contato direto. Ele já estava sem gravata e com os dois botões da camisa abertos, dando uma esplendida visão para a morena.

Pansy colocou uma mão na nuca de Potter, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo, e a outra tratou de desabotoar mais dois botões. Assim que as bocas se separaram em busca de ar, a garota traçou um caminho de beijos, até a garganta masculina. Kylle aproveitou para subir suas mãos pela cintura magra, até alcançar os seios. Sentiu a renda do sutiã, e logo seus olhos estavam um no outro novamente.

Ele usou sua muita habilidade, e logo já tinha desabotoado a peça, largando o pedaço de renda no sofá. O vestido dela não passava de um pedaço de pano, escondendo apenas sua barriga. Seus lábios desceram até a parte recém descoberta, e Parkinson deu um gemido estrangulado, enquanto apertava ainda mais seu corpo no dele.

Enquanto sua boca explorava os seios femininos com afinco, uma de suas mãos alcançou o outro pedaço de renda, e seus dedos agilmente afastaram a barreira fina de pano, e começaram a estimulá-la. Como estavam no meio do salão comunal, não podiam soltar a voz, por mais que ninguém fosse ouvir, então a garota mordeu o ombro de Kylle pra evitar chamar a atenção.

Suas mãos finas, com unhas pintadas em preto desceram até as calças do moreno de olhos verdes, abrindo o zíper e também se esgueirando pra dentro e liberando o melhor amigo do sonserino, que já estava erguido e pronto. Sorrindo, ela se esfregou contra ele, e iniciaram um novo beijo. O garoto introduziu um dedo na pulsante vagina e percebeu que ela já estava mais que pronta.

Sem interromper o beijo sôfrego que trocavam, as mãos masculinas voltaram pra sua cintura, e a guiou para que se erguesse um pouco, até que se encaixassem. Ele deslizou com facilidade por ela, e logo ambos tentavam abafar o próprio gemido.

Não demorou para que o ritmo lento passasse a ser um muito mais frenético, ditado por ela. As mãos masculinas agora estavam na bunda dela, apertando-as, enquanto ela aumentava o ritmo. Por fim, com um gemido mais longo, abafado pelos lábios de Pansy, Kylle se aliviou.

Ficaram por um tempo ainda juntos, com a cabeça dela no pescoço dele, tentando refazer suas respirações. Logo tiveram que levantar, pois na manha seguinte ainda teriam aula. – Amanha conversamos. – Disse ela, enquanto fazia vários feitiços para limpar a bagunça do salão comunal, e colocava os bêbados para caminharem em direção aos seus dormitórios.

Kylle caminhou até o quarto que dividia com Blaise e, supostamente com Tracey, apesar deste dormir sempre com a namorada, e desmaiou na cama, sem nem ao menos se trocar. Amanha seria um longo dia, e esperava que Mandy ainda tivesse aquelas pastilhas maravilhosas contra ressaca.

--

**N/A:** Acho que desculpa já não servirá para quase um ano sem atualização. Porem eu realmente não tive como, pessoas. Minha vida pessoal exigiu muito de mim, então apenas espero que entendam. Estou tentando atualizar todas as minhas fics, e andar com elas. Tomara que eu consiga a próxima atualização em um tempo menor.

Gostaram do cap? Por favor, deixem comentários e me façam mais feliz em escrever! Sejam gentis!

**Ahh, PS:** Estou sem betas. Como fiquei mais de um ano, perdi o contato com meus antigos, então estou abrindo novas vagas. Interessados, por favor, entrem em contato!

_**Reviews:**_

**Rafaella Potter Malfoy, ****Luisa, Jacky, Monica Dias, Nath Black, Nanda W. Malfoy, Kimberly Anne Evans Potter, Makie, Sophi, Inu, Nicky Evans:** Muito obrigada pela review gente! Vocês não sabem o quanto é bom ouvir elogios! Ou devem saber... enfim, espero não ter broxado a maioria com a demora. Continuem comentando por favor! :D

**Lara Lynx Black:** HAHA, ta querendo um rala-e-rola com o Draco e o Harry, né? Ahh, acho que vai demorar um pouquinho. O Harryzitcho não é tão atirado quanto o irmão. Continua acompanhando pra ver!

**Lis Martin:** OMG, o maior comentário! Ashuhushusa. Eu adorei! Enfim, sim o Kylle é maravilhoso e eu também quero uma versão real dele pra mim! Farei sim mais interações e vou mostrar que o Harry é masho, mas ele num é tanto assim ta? ASUHUHASUHASHU Ele é mais tímido e fofo... enfim. O Kylle é um galinha safado, sarcástico e inteiramente ciumento – sim! – você ainda quer mais? xD Kylle/Mione tbem não vai ser por agora... primeiro o K vai pegar toda a população feminina de Hog e... UHASHUASHUSAHUSAHU :P Beijos! E brigadão pelo comentário!

**Ju :** Nãão, Kylle realmente idolatra as mulheres. xD Ele deixa todos os outros homens do planeta pro seu irmão, HAHA. Brigada pelo comentário! Beijos.

**Nanda Lilo:** Não vou parar com as fics! xD eu demoro horrores, mas atualizo. E tentarei ser mais rápida, se minha vida permitir. Obrigada pela review e pelos elogios! É bom saber que tem gente que gosta tanto. Asuhsahuhusa. Beeijos.

**Belly Maltter: **Eles vão interagir cada vez mais, daqui pra frente. Espero que acompanhe pra ver! Beeeeeijos, e brigada pelo comentário!

**Estrela Polar:** Sim! Já está na hora do Harry ver que o namorado não presta. xD Mas... enfim, vamos torcer! Beijos, e obrigada pela review!

**Jota P. M.:** HAHA, quem sabe? Espero que continue acompanhando pra ver! xD Beeijos, e obrigada pela review. Não vou desanimar não! :D


End file.
